No longer a child's play
by Iroyuki
Summary: Arthur and Antonio's ships sink after a fight leaving young Lovino to leave and save a younger Alfred. Lovino does his best to care for himself and Alfred while the two pirates look for the two boys. A human au.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio looked in the mirror one last time. He wore his usual pirate outfit and was ready to set sail. He turned to leave when he saw a little Lovino standing at the doorway with a scowl and watery eyes. "You promised bastardo. You promised you wouldnt go." Antonio bent down and pulled him into his arms. "Im sorry Lovi, boss has to go. You know its not my choice." "Then take me with you," Lovino looked up at the spaniard. Antonio shook his head violently. "Lovino no it's too dangerous and you know that." Lovino decided to play his final card. The one that always made Antonio give in. "In that case I'll spend my birthday all alone in the house with the maid. Again" Lovino gave his signature pout, looked down and fumbled with his shirt. Antonio bit his lip in guilt. The boy was to turn 7 soon and he had missed his birthday for the past four years in a row. He had spent those birthdays alone with the maid who watched him when he would go away for months. The maid was a sweet woman who always treated Lovino like her son but without Antonio, his birthday just wasn't so special. He didn't even get to see his younger brother. Yes, Lovino had a brother and they lived separately. The two were taken in by an Austrian named Roderick after their grandfather died. Things happened and Lovino ended up living with Antonio while his younger brother Feliciano stayed. Antonio looked at the clock and realized he would be late if he didn't leave now. He gave in. "Okay, I'll take you. But you have to listen to everything I say and stay by my side at all times." The young boy's face lit up as he quickly went to grab his already packed bag.

Antonio carried Lovino on top of his shoulders as they borded the ship. Lovino wore Antonio's hat and was nearly completely hidden underneath. He pulled the hat up and looked around amazed. He felt like a real pirate on the ship while wearing a pirate outfit very similar to his guardian's, which the maid had made for him. When they were by the giant steering wheel Antonio put Lovino down who happily stomped around Antonio before heading towards the big wooden wheel. "You better not touch that Lovi." Antonio sent a look to Lovino who just pouted and ran behind the spaniard as they began to set sail. Antonio's booming voice stopped eveyone on the boat as they turned to look at him. "Todos! We have a special guest on board today! We will take the safest route we can. The sooner we get to our destination. The sooner we can come back. And if anyone lays a hand on my henchman. I will personally see to that you don't ever see light again." The ship bellowed in an "Aye captain" before it went on about it's duty. Romano held onto the railing as he watched the workers move about. The soft ocean breeze kissed his face as he looked up to see Antonio smiling down at him.

"Awthur if you don't hurry we are going to be late." The little blonde boy ran around the living room. "Settle down Alfred, we'll leave soon." A blonde man with thick eyebrows and a blue pirate oufit came out of the room. "Awthur you look like a real pirate!" The blonde man laughed and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Lets get going before the ship leaves." The two were headed from America to France to visit Francis and Alfred's twin brother Matthieu. Arthur came to discover the new world from England when he found two small toddlers crying, hidden in the grass. The two had been abandoned by the mother who was never found. The two small blondes looked nothing like the tanned natives who lived there. It was a mystery as to why they were left there alone and who their mother was. Arthur took them both in and when Francis came to visit, the older blonde refused to be without him and cried whenever he tried to leave. Eventually Arthur allowed him to take little Matthieu and often took the now 4 year old Alfred to France to see his brother.

They sailed peacefully as Alfred ran around the ship playing pirate with afew of the younger crew members. "When I'm big I want to be a pirate too, just like you and Awthur!" Alfred explained to the young 15 year old who looked at him sadly before ruffling his hair. He knew very well, this kid did not understand what it meant to be a real pirate nor did he ever want him to. "Al, being a pirate isn't always fun you know." The younger boy looked at him confused. "Maybe you can be something better than a pirate. Like a knight and you can protect everyone and be a hero!" The teen said after he saw the sad look on the boy's face. The boy's blue eyes lit up with excitement when he heard he could be a hero. That sounded better than being a pirate. The teen looked up and felt his heart drop as he saw what approached them. "Captain! Spanish ship is headed our way!"

Well here's the first chapter what do you think guys?

Spain: Aw Lovi in a pirate costume, que lindo! Way better than stupid brows and the fat kid

England: At least I'm not always leaving my kid for months on end.

Spain: Que dijiste? I will fight you again you tea sucking rat!

*spain and england fighting

America: Should we stop them?

Romano: Not my problem bastard.

Guys please stop.

I dont own hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mierda." Lovino looked up to see Antonio becoming nervous. Another man came up to the two of them. "Captain, It's Kirkland. "He said looking scared. "Si, get the crew ready, I'm going to try to get by without a problem." The man left with an 'aye captain' and started to order the rest of the crew. Lovino swung his legs from the edge of the boat and stared at the water when he felt two hands pick him up. Antonio picked him up so that they were face to face. "Listen to me well Lovino. Do you see those sails?" Lovino looked at the sails and a big flag that waved withthe colors blue red and white. He nodded and Antonio continued. "That is a british ship, Kirkland is my long time enemy. I'm going to have to confront him. I want to you hide in the small room where I showed you. No matter what happens don't come out unless me or one of the crew members come to get you okay?" Romano nodded and Antonio hugged him and put him down. Romano ran past crew members and went into the captain's room. He took a candle and match and afew papers and a pen. He went under the bed amd removed one the floor boards and climbed into place. He put the the board back into place and lit the candle. "Stupid Antonio, I hope nothing bad happens." He murmured as he began to draw on the scrap paper.

Arthur came running up towards the young boy that was with Alfred. "Hide him" was all he said as he ran to the edge of the boat. The two boats met side by side and both Captain's looked at each other with pure hatred. "Well if it isn't mi amigo Kirkland, how are you and your eyebrows these days? Still acting big shot, si?" Antonio smirked proudly. "I see youre still as pleasant as ever. And what is it youre doing heading towards America?" Arthur glared at the spaniard suspiciously. "I'm on my way for official business with the Mexico. So move along and mind your own business. You disgusting fucking weasle." A gunshot was the only thing heard, and a spash as a body fell into the ocean. "What a vulgar mouth you have, now I see where that stupid little brat gets it from." Antonio's blood boiled. How dare he kill one of his men and then insult his henchman.

Everything went black for Antonio and the last thing he remembered was ordering an attack. The next thing he remembered was red. Lots of red and blue.

The sun was setting when Antonio came to completely. Many of his men and british layed dead. Then he noticed it, his entire ship was on fire. He ran to the room where Lovino was worried out of his mind. He opened the door and noticed the bed had been moved slightly. He practically threw the bed across the room and saw the floor board ripped off and Lovino nowhere inside the small hide out. "Lovino! Where are you?" Antonio began to yell as he ran around the burning ship before running over to the British ship. It was sinking into the water as he jumped in. He found Arthur looking around in a panic. Antonio ran to him and grabbed onto his shirt. "Where the hell is Lovino you bastard!" Arthur looked at the tan man who's green eyes bore into his own. Arthur pushed him off angrily. "How the hell should I know where your stupid brat is?" He said as he looked around still in a panic. Antonio couldnt believe it. He jumoed into the water and began to look around for his small henchman. No this wasnt supposed to happen, he was a small child he can't be dead. He was pulled onto a small boat by his two sets of arms. He looked up to see Arthur and another man. "Antonio the kid isnt in there he's already gone." Arthur said as the Spaniard coughed out water. "What do you mean?" Antonio looked at the two confused. "After the fire started I saw Clarke put Al in a boat with another brown haired boy. He was killed once they were in the water." The other man spoke up. "Who the hell is Clarke?" " He was my youngest crew member, " Arthur said as he looked ashamed. "Anyway they must have gotten pretty far now, they left hours ago. We have to go now, I already sent a messenger to have ships look for them."

Clarke:

After the ship came the young boy took the child and hid him in under the Captain's desk. The younger boy began to cry as the other left. "Im sorry Al, I'll be right back I promise just stay here." He cosed the door and ran back. He saw a giant fight start breaking out. He pulled out a sword and began to fight.

He didn't know how he ended up in the Captain's room of the enemy ship, but there he was listening to soft crying. He looked around and found it loudest near the bed. He bent down and looked underneath. He didn't see anybody but he did see a dim light from under a crack on the floor boards. He gently moved the bed a side and moved the floor board. His eyes widened as he saw the small boy staring at him in shock with tears still flowing. He turned to leave, he shouldn't even be here. But he couldnt stop himself. He was just a small kid, only a few years older than Alfred. He must have been terrified. He went back and reached in for the small boy. Lovino curled up into the corner of the small hole. "Get away from me you bastard! Antonio! You bastard get away!" Clarke was shocked to see him act that way. "Its okay, I'm here to help. Come on let me take you out." He held out his arm for the boy to take. Lovino shook his head. "Antonio told me not to." Clarke ran his hand through his blonde hair. Great now what. "Look I just want to help you out, please it's not safe here." Lovino stood up slowly and Clarke pulled him out before moving the bed back. He grabbed the sheet off the bed before wrapping it around the small Lovini and carrying him out. He placed him onto the small boat that hung on the side of the ship. "Wait here and dont make a sound, lay down I will be right back." Lovino layed down and hid under the sheet as the teen ran off.

Clarke went back to his ship and ran to the room where Al hid. He found him curled up shaking where he left him. He took a bag and shoved some water in bottles and bread inside. Before wrapping the younger boy in a blanket and carrying him back to other boy. He placed Al into the boat and the bag as well. Lovino saw the small blonde boy shaking beside him. "Please take care of him he's like my little brother. I'll tell the captain you two are safe." He hugged the the two boys and gave Al a kiss on the head before he lowered the boat. The boat was on the water and the boys heard a loud gunshot. They watched as Clarke fell into the water and didn't come back up. Al cried as Lovino held onto him so he wouldn't jump in. Eventually the two boys fell asleep and woke up to find themselves alone in the middle of the ocean.

 **okay guys how was that?**

 **Spain: That clarke guy is great why did you kill him?**

 **Because I'm proving to the boys that being a pirate isnt just a fun game.**

 **America: Thats just messed up to do to two children.**

 **Sorry guys lol**

 **Prussia: iroyuki owns neither hetalia or Soul eater!**

 **Romano:what are you doing here bastard?**

 **Prussia: the awesome me was invited**

 **Spain, romano, England and America: great.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino woke up with the sun shinning brightly on his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He eyes landed onto the small boy in front of him that was starting to wake up. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Lovino curiously. "Who are you?" Lovino looked at the small blonde. "Im Lovino, I have to take care of you until Antonio comes to get us." The small blonde began to tear up. "But I don't want to go with him. I want to go with Arthur. " Lovino looked at the crying boy annoyed. "Hey stop crying already, it's annoying. Come one we habe to row the boat so we dont stay here all alone." Lovino said handing the boy a paddle. The boy stopped crying and nodded before grabbing the paddle and outting it in the water. "My name is Alfred, I was gunna to go see my brother." He said as they rowed. "You have a brother too?" Lovino asked. "Yes, my twin brother is named Matthieu, Arthur found us in America and he tooked care of us! Matthieu went to live with Frances though." Alfred said as he struggled to row. "I have a little brother named Feliciano. We don't live together either. I don't get to see him often." Lovino admitted. Al looked sadly at the boy. They continued to row for an hour before stopping to eat a small amount of food. They took a rest beforr continuing to row. As they continued to talk.

"Isn't Arthur mean? Antonio always says Arthur is mean." Lovino asked the small blonde. "No, Arthur is really nice. He always plays with me and males me scones, they're not good but I eat them anyways because it makes him happy. Is Antonio mean?" Lovino felt sad. "No, he is really nice. He plays with me too and gives me all the tomatoes I want. But he's almost never home." The boys silently rowed until it got late. They fell asleep together with the blankets hoping to stay warm in the cool night. This went on for a few more days.

They woke up after what felt like months on sea. How long were they out there? Were they any closer to land? The two boys had finished the last of the food and water three days ago. They layed on the boat ready to give up. "Lovino, I miss Arthur. " Al admitted. Lovino sighed. He missed Antonio as well, why haven't they came yet? Did something happen to them? His thoughts were interrupted by an excited Al. "Lovino look! It's land!" Lovino looked and sure enough there was some land. They quickly rowed and made it onto the land quickly. They got off the boat and ran around on the dirt. "This feels amazing!" Al yelled as Lovino ran behind him. The two stopped running to catch their breaths. "Lets go into the town and see if we can find some food." Lovino said as he walked towards the town. The two boys walked around as they looked at stands put up selling different things. Before they had the chance to make an offer to one of the stands it began to rain heavily. The two boys ran under the tarp of opened bar. The two looked at the woden sign with a beer mug picture on it."We can't go in there. Artie says a pub is not for kids." Al said. "You can read that sign?" Lovino said as he couldn't figure out the words on the sign. Al shook his head and pointed to the beer symbol on the sign. "Then lets just wait here until the rain stops." Lovino said as the two boys sat down and began to drift to sleep.

A white haired man set down his 20th glass onto the table. He smirked at the man next to him who was passed out. The bar cheered and he laughed in victory. Another drinking contest won. He looked at the clock and began to leave. He had to get home to Ludwig. He stepped outside and opened his umbrella but as he took a step into the rain his eyes moved to see two small figures on the floor. He got closer and saw that they were two small children sleeping and soaking wet. He looked around and didn't see any adult around and he knew at least one of them wasn't from around there. He gently shook the older one with brown hair to wake him up. The young boy shifted and opened his eyes. He looked at the pale man with red eyes that was crouched down in front of him. Lovino's eyes widened in fear. "Allontanati da me!" (Get away from me) Lovino yelled as he stood and backed into wall. The man just looked at the boy curiously as the younger woke up and held onto the older ones arm. "Wo sind sie jungen aus?" (Where are you boys from?) He asked and the two boys just stared at him questionably. "Was machst du heir? Wo sind deine eltern?" (What are you doing here? Where are your parents) the boys continued to stare at him. "What is he saying?" Al asked the other boy. "I don't know, it's scary though." He said as he put an arm in front of the younger boy in a protective stance. "Verstehst du mich?" (Do you understand me) He asked only gaining a glare from the older boy.

The man closed his eyes and ran a hand through his white hair. Great they weren't from here. But the older one looked very familiar. Why though? He thought for a moment and opened his red eyes to look at the two boys. It wasnt coming to him. He heard their stomachs growl and smiled. "Bist du hungrig?" (Are you hungry?) He asked as he motioned circles over his stomach. Lovino shook his head while Alfred nodded. "Komm, ich gebe ihnen lebensmittel." (Come, I'll give you food) he said as he motioned to put something in his mouth. Alfred smiled and tugged onto Lovino's coat. "Please, can we go. I'm hungry." He said and Lovino gave in. He looked down and nodded. The albino smiled and motioned them to follow him underneath the umbrella. "Ich heiße Gilbert." He said as he pointed to himself. Lovino did his best to repeat. "Ish hesse Lovino." Gilbert smiled wide at the small boy who attempted to speak german. "Ich habe Alfred!" The younger one exclaimed. Gilbert looked at him and laughed. Close enough he guessed.

 **Romano: great we're stuck with the potato bastard #2**

 **America:I was so cute as kid!**

 **Antonio:what happened to me and the rat?**

 **Prussia: now that the awesome me is here we don't need you two.**

 **England: you two wankers need to bloody be quiet.**

 **America: Iggy, dude take a joke.**

 **Antonio: I dont recall telling a joke**

 **Romano: Iroyuki does not own hetalia. Honestly im surprised if any of you are still reading this stupid story**

 **Ow Lovi. That didn't hurt. Jerkface.**

 **Thanks for reading though**


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio and Arthur sat on the ship together drinking. It had been 2 weeks since the boys dissapeared and they still had no sign of them. "I miss my Lovino. Its all your fault you stupid rat." Antonio said glaring at the British man next to him. "MY fault? If you hadn't ordered your stupid attack then we wouldn't be here looking for two kids that might be dead already!" Arthur snapped back. "You killed one of my men! I was trying to get by peacefully but you went and shot him. And I dont ever want to hear you say that my Lovi is dead. I know he's okay you-" Antonio stopped talking and looked at Arthur. He was crying? No way. "What now?" He asked annoyed. "My Alfred is gone, he's only four years old he shouldn't be all alone. This was supposed to be a nice trip to see his brother but now he's gone. He could be dead already and it's all my fault," Arthur continued to cry with his head on his hands. Antonio broke, his lovi was always alone since he was a toddler. His lovi never got to see his brother. His Lovi could've been dead because he chose his pride as a pirate over the safety of his henchman- no, his son. Lovino had always been more of a son. He stood up and walked away in silence. He would keep looking tomorrow but he was too depressed to go on today.

Gilbert lead the two small boys towards his house. He opened the door and let them inside before closing the door. "Ludwig, ich bin zuhause." (Im, home) Once Gilbert had spoken a small boy, about 8 years old walked into the room. "Bruder, du bist spä-" (brother, youre late-) he stopped and looked at the two boys that stood behind his brother. The smaller blonde smiled and waved while the older one looked down. "Ludwig sie sind Alfred und Lovino." He said as he gestured towards to two boys. Alfred looked at the blonde boy. His hair was bright like his Francis' and he had light blue eyes just like his own. The boy just looked at them as he waved slowly. "Dies ist Ludwig. Er ist mein bruder." Lovino and Alfred understood the word bruder as brother and they looked at the small boy who still just kept looking. Gilbert led the two small boys into the bathroom and gestured to the big tub. "Wie über ein bad?" (How about a bath?) The two boys nodded happily and Gilbert started the bath. He poured in a soap and the tub filled with bubbles. The two boys undressed and Gilbert helped Al into the tub while Lovino climbed in himself. The two boys relaxed into the warm water, Gilbert gave Lovino a wash cloth to clean himself and began to wash Alfred's hair. After he was done he let the two boys enjoy the bath while he started on dinner. After afew minutes he came back with towels. He gave them both some of Ludwigs old bloomers and one of Ludwigs shirts to Alfred and one of his own shirts to Lovino. Though Lovino and Ludwig were the same age, he figured a larger shirt would be more comfortable to sleep in for the two of them.

The two went downstairs and sat on the table as Gilbert set down plates. Ludwig was already sitting there quietly eating his food. "Hello Ludwig, I'm Alfred. Your big brother is really nice!" Al said as he smiled towards the blonde. The blonde only gave a small smile. "He can't understand you Al. They speak a weird language. " Lovino said as he took a bite out of the potatoes on the plate. Gilbert sat down with cups of juice for the three boys and a beer for himself. "Thank you, Mr . Gilbert," Al said as he began to shovel the food into his mouth. Gilbert only smiled at small boy. 'This one sure is adorable. The other one is cute too but I dont think he likes me' he thought to himself. "Bruder, woher kommen sie?" (Where are they from?) Ludwig asked. Gilbert pondered for a moment. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fand sie allein in der regen." (I dont know. I found them alone in the rain.) Ludwig nodded and looked back at the two boys that ate the food like they were starving. "Er kommt mir bekannt." (He looks familiar to me) gilbert said as he steathily pointed towards Lovino. "Bis ich herausfinden, warum, werden sei bei uns bleiben." (Until I find out why, they are going to stay with us) Gilbert said as they finished up their dinner. He put the boys to sleep onto his bed and left to wash the dishes.

"Lovino, this man is really nice, huh?" Al said as they laid under the big blanket. "Yeah, but I want to be with my brother and Antonio. He promised he was going to be here for my birthday tomorrow but he won't be." Lovino said as he held back tears. "Im sure Antonio will come back. I miss Arthur and my brother too. Maybe we can tell Gilbert to taked us back."Al suggested. "He cant even understand us." "We can draw a picture. " Lovino thought about it. Maybe they can. The two boys fell asleep and Gilbert slept on the couch, he had a long day and was really worn out.

The next morning he was awoken by a heavy pressure on his chest and someone pulling on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a small Alfred sitting on his chest looking down at him. "Ja?" He said still half asleep. "Can we make Lovino a birthday cake?" Al said excitededly. Oh right, this kid doesn't speak German. Gilbert sat up and Al rolled down from his chest onto his lap landing with his feet up in the air. "Leider kind, was?" (Sorry kid, what?) He asked sleepily. Alfred puffed his cheeks before rolling off the couch and looking around. He went up to the German and placed his palm up before looking like he was writing on something. Gilbert caught on and brought a pencil and paper to the small boy. He sat down and watched the boy draw vigorously onto the paper before holding it up for him to see. Gilbert inspected the paper and noticed a bad drawing of Lovino with a cake and presents and balloons. Wow this was bad, he only knew it was Lovino because of the long hair curl. Then again he was 4. "Ist es Lovino's geburtstag?" (Is it Lovino's birthday) He asked and Alfred pointed to the cake on the picture. "Und wollen sie ihm einen kuchen zu machen?" (And you want to make him a cake?) Alfred looked at the white haired man hoping he understood. "Alles klar dann." He said with a wide smile, Alfred smiled in returned before running off. He wouldn't tell Lovino, it will be a surprise.

 **America: sweet dude, its party time!**

 **Al this is just a small celebration for Lovi**

 **Prussia: as usual I am awesome!**

 **England: you better be taking good care of those boys you git!**

 **Prussia: calm your panties, see Germany? He is perfect I am good with raising kids unlike a few others.**

 **England:what are you implying you potato sucking egoistic little-**

 **Spain: I hope you dont mean me too**

 **England: don't interrupt me!**

 **Prussia:lets be real, Romano has a bad mouth and America fought to get away from you. Germany is still calling me big brother. Besides you two just lost your kids out on sea**

 **America: he has a point.**

 **Germany:bruder please, youre going to start another war.**

 **Prussia: iroyuki does not own hetalia**

 **Lets cut before prussia gets killed**


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert looked around in the dusty attic. He opened a box and found what he was looking for. He brought it down and the three boys surrounded him. He smiled as he pulled out a small black lederhosen with gold embroidery and white button up shirt about Alfred's size. Lovino looked at the clothing in disgust while Alfred gladly took it. He dressed up the small boy as Ludwig handed Lovino some of his own clothes. Lovino wore black pants that ended just below the knees and with long socks that just barely showed beneath his boots. He wore a white button shirt and a red vest. Ludwig dressed in black pants similar to Lovino's except his had a pull string to tighten around the calves. He wore shorter socks and a blue shirt that matched with his eyes. Pretty soon Alfred came out running towards the two boys smiling as Gilbert followed behind. Unlike the other boys, Alfred wore shorts with also short socks and small black shoes. He wore a big Gold bow tie as well.

"Sehr hübsch!"(so cute) Gilbert exclaimed. "Bruder. Lass uns einfach gehen."(brother. Lets just go) Ludwig said as he began to walk towards the door with the rest following him. Gilbert locked the door and put small Alfred onto his shoulders as they started to walk towards the market. Gilbert hummed as he put things into a basket and went to pay. "Oh mein gott, Die junhs sind sehr nett!" (Omg those boys are so cute) All the boys turned to see an older women. "Danke" Gilbert replied as the woman pinched Alfred's cheek who only smiled in return not understanding a word she said to him. They approached a small shop and Gilbert put Alfred down. "Ludwig, Können sie etwas schokolade für den kuchen kaufen gehen?" (Can you go buy some chocolate for the cake?) Gilbert said as he handed Ludwig some money. "Ich gehe in den Laden. Kaufen sie sich ein paar süßidkeiten."(im going into the shop. Buy yourselves some candy.) Ludwig nodded and waved the boys to follow him. Lovino took Alfred by the hand and followed the small boy into the the shop. "Wow look at all the candy!" Al said as he reached for one. "Al we can't just get candy, we dont have any money." Lovino said. Ludwig watched the small boy slowly put the candy back and walked up to him. He pulled the candy back out and handed it the smaller blonde. Alfred took the candy back and smiled before hugging him. "Thank you Ludwig! Does Lovino get one too?" He asked happily only earning a confused look. Ludwig reached back into the basket and pulled out another candy bar showing it to Lovino. He then pointed at the rest of the candy baskets around the room. Lovino shook his head in confusion as Ludwig sighed. He took a different candy bar out and walked over to Lovino, he held up one before placing it flat on his palm and then did the same to other. He did this over and over until Lovino took the hint. He reached for one and Ludwig took the other and placed it onto the counter, Lovino and Alfred did the same. "Und die übliche bitte." (And the usual please) Ludwig said before the man placed a small bag of other bars onto the table and paid. The three boys went outside the shop and sat down on a small bench to eat their candies. Alfred excitededly put a small ball onto his mouth and his face contorted and twisted. "This is really sour!" Lovino laughed before opening his. He pulled out a small caramel and handed it to Alfred who placed it into his pocket. He pulled another and handed it to Ludwig. "Danke." He said as he ate it. Lovino's eyes widened as he ate the small caramel. It melted into his mouth and the sweetness of it was better than the caramel they had back in spain. Spain? Lovino wanted to go back to spain with Antonio. He missed their tomato fields and the sunny warm days where he and Antonio would take long siestas underneath the big tree in their yard. He began to tear up as he remembered those days. "Lovino, what's wrong. Don't cry Lovino." Lovino was brought back from his thoughts by a small Alfred looking at him worriedly. "Do you miss Antonio? It's okay Antonio will come back." He said as he hugged Lovino. Lovino rubbed the tears away. At least he had Alfred with him.

Gilbert looked around the toy shop. His eyes rested on a wooden ship. He picked it up and examined it. 'Wasn't Lovino wearing a pirate costume when he found him? Maybe he likes pirates. Come to think of it the pirate costume looked familiar as well. ' Gilbert thought as he took the small boat. He found a small blue car and a red one and took them as well for Alfred and Ludwig. He payed for the toys and placed them into a box with a lid before heading back to the boys. He found them on the bench snacking on candy quietly. He couldn't help but laugh at the face Alfred was making each time he ate a candy. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen." (Lets go home) He said as he stepped into their view. The three boys looked at the box curiously. "Bruder, was ist das?" Ludwig spoke up. That the other boys understood and looked waiting for an answer. Gilbert only winked and began to walk as he carried the big box and many bags with ease. Lovino followed behind with Alfred holding his hand behind him and Ludwig walking behind Al. Lovino tugged onto Gilbert's shirt and held up an unwrapped caramel for him. Gilbert smiled and bent down as the small boy fed him the caramel. "Danke Lovino!" He said as he continued to walk with the duckling line following close behind him.

 ***spain and england strangling Prussia**

 **America: I just keep getting cuter and cuter**

 **Romano: Gross potato clothing.**

 **Italy: ve~ Fratello you are too cute!**

 **Romano: veneziano! What are you doing here?**

 **Italy: ve~**

 **Germany: bruder stop playing around!**

 **Prussia: I was only stating facts!**

 **England: iroyuki owns nothing**

 **Spain: Don't worry Roma! Boss will save you soon! Don't cry!**

 **Romano: Chiiiggiiiii!**


	6. Chapter 6

The boys arrived home and Gilbert went into the kitchen while the boys colored in the room. Gilbert quickly stirred together the ingredients before placing the batter into the two pans and shoving them into the oven. He was excited to see Lovino's face when they showed him the cake and present. He happily drank a beer while he prepared the chocolate frosting.

Ludwig watched as Alfred aggressively colored random things onto the page while humming. Then he looked over to Lovino who sat quietly sketching with his knees up and the notebook sitting on them. He glanced a peak at the drawing and felt his jaw drop. The boy was drawing a very detailed drawing of a ship out on sea. It looked almost as if he could reach into the picture and feel the water on his fingers. Lovino looked up and caught Ludwig staring at him. He held the notebook against his chest and scooted away so he couldn't see the picture. "Lo non sono molto bravo a farlo" (I'm not very good at it) Lovino admitted knowing neither boy would understand anyways. "Penso che sembra incredibile"(I think it looks amazing) Ludwig replied soflty to him. He looked at him and noticed the wide eyes and shocked glare he earned from the small boy. It took him a while to understand why he looked at him that way. He just spoke in fluent Italian to him. He didn't know he even knew italian. The words felt so natural coming out of his mouth.

"Tu parli italiano?" (You speak italian) Lovino asked amazed and slightly angered. Ludwig only shrugged. What was he supposed to say? If he said no, he would call him a liar. If he said yes he might get punched. "Perché diavolo non me l'hai detto, ragazzo idiota!" (Why the hell didn't you tell me, idiotic boy) Lovino fumed. "Si dispone di un vocabolario di tale colorato." (You have such a colorful vocabulary) Ludwig replied backing away. "Onestamente non so come lo so. Questo é il mio primo tempo di parola é"(honestly I don't know how I know it. This is my first time speaking it.) He added. Before Lovino could say anything else Gilbert was calling Ludwig from the kitchen. He quickly ran out as Lovino stayed thinking about it. He looked down and saw a small Alfred asleep on the floor with his face down onto the paper. Lovino decided he was also tired and laid down next to him with a blanket and fell asleep.

Ludwig walked on contemplating what just happened. He unknowingly spoke fluent Italian to the foreigner. As far as he could remember, he didn't even know any Italians. Then again he couldn't remember much past the age of 6. He can faintly remember his father, but other than that he only remembers his older brother. Maybe he did know an Italian. He walked in to see his brother frosting a cake before putting on the second layer. The two boys finished frosting the cake before putting a candle in the center. Gilbert left to wrap the present while Ludwig sat quietly trying to remember his past. Why on earth did he know italian? And why couldn't he remembered his past? Nothing was making sense to him anymore. He decided he would ask his brother later. Pretty soon his brother came into the kitchen and took the cake towards the living room. Ludwig followed and sat onto the couch curiously looking at the three gifts. Two were small and hidden under the low table, but another one was pretty big and beside the table.

Ludwig turned to see Gilbert walking down the stairs with Alfred in his arms who yawned. Alfred looked at the cake and instantly smiled wide. "Wow that looks amazing!" He yelled as Gilbert put him down. He placed Alfred down and yelled loudly for Lovino. Pretty soon a tired Lovino trudged down the stairs before stopping to look at the 3 boys smiling at him. His eyes shifted down to the chocolate cake and couldn't move. Was that for him? He thought he would go without celebrating his birthday but yet, here he was, celebrating not with Antonio or the maid but three people he had only just met. His thought was interrupted by a small Alfred who tugged him by the arm towards the cake. Lovino sat down as Gilbert lighted the candle and stepped away to take the picture. "Happy birthday Lovino!" Alfred exclaimed before the other two joined in with an "Alles gute zum geburtstag." Lovino looked down at the cake and his eyes began to water. He looked back up at the trio before smiling. "Grazie" he said before blowing out the candle. The three clapped and Gilbert began to cut the cake. The two brothers watched as Lovino took his first bite. His eyes widened before he quickly began to eat the rest. Alfred had chocolate all over his face as he ate it in a similar way to Lovino. Gilbert snapped a picture of the messy blonde before laughing and cleaning his face. As if this day wasn't getting any better for Lovino, Gilbert handed him the present box and again he looked at it shocked. He had never gotten a present from anyone besides Antonio and the maid. He shakily took the box and slowly opened it. He felt his heart drop when he picked up the big wooden boat from the box. He looked up at the smiling white haired man and then the two small boys who looked in awe at the boat.

Gilbert then handed the two smaller ones to the remaining the two boys. "Wow us too?" Alfred said happily ripping the present open. He pulled out the red car and looked at Ludwig who held a blue one. "Thank you Mr. Gilbert!" He yelled as Gilbert ruffled his hair. "Danke, bruder." Ludwig also said with a small smile. Gilbert turned to look back at Lovino but was shocked to see him staring at the boat crying. "Shieße. Lovino, Was ist los mir dir?"(shit! What's the matter Lovino) Gilbert exclaimed as he picked up the young boy into his arms. Lovino tightly clutched onto the ship. He wanted to throw it. Smash it against the wall. It was because he got onto that stupid ship that he may never go back home. He never wanted to see another ship again. He hated pirates, they were savages who didn't care about anyone but themselves. Playing pirate was no longer an intrest to him when he saw all those dead pirates, when he saw the young teen, only a few years older than him, killed while trying to save them. All they did was kill and steal other's future and dreams. Yet he still held tightly to it because it reminded him so much of Antonio. He cried as Gilbert held him in his arms and the other two boys sat silently. "Thank you, bastard." He managed to say to the albino who refused to let him go until he was no longer crying.

Lovino took the boat and sat down to play with the other two boys after he finished crying. Gilbert looked at him. Why did he start crying? He snapped one last picture before looking at the few pictures he had. He looked at the one of a teary eyed smiling romano and felt a sense of nostalgia hit. He had definitely seen that face before. He stood with the picture in hand and walked to get a better look at the pirate costume. He looked at the red coat and tried to remember. He looked back at the picture, at the the tan skinned boy with the same teary eyed expression he had seen before. He looked back at the coat and realization hit. The red coat and tan skin. The familiar looking face and hair curl that stuck out from his head. He ran towards the three boys who played on the floor. "Antonio!" The three boys looked up to see the white haired man looking shocked. It took a moment until Lovino processed the words. His eyes widened as he registered the name Antonio. "Ich erinnere mich an dich!" (I remember you) Gilbert exclaimed as the small boy stood up. "Sie sind Feliciano bruder. Sie ging mit Antonio live gehen!" (You're Feliciano's brother. You went to go live with Antonio) Lovino didn't exactly understand what he said but he understood Antonio and Feliciano and that was enough. He smiled. "Feli! Where's Feli?" Lovino yelled as the German in front of him paced around the room panicked. "Dann bedeutet das, du bist Arthur kind!" (Then that means you're Arthurs kid) he yelled pointing at a confused Alfred. "You know Arthur?" Alfred said surprised. Gilbert paced the room in a panick. He was about to have two angry pirates on his ass.

 **Prussia:kesesese I can take them**

 **Sure Gil. I do not own hetalia**

 **Romano: you bastards are still reading this?**

 **It's almost over Lovi, just maybe 3 or 4 chapters left**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lovino, Alfred." The two boys woke up before the sun had even risen. They turned to see Gilbert and Ludwig dressed. Gilbert picked up Alfred before urging Lovino to get up and gave him some clothes. Lovino lazily got dressed and followed Gilbert to the door. Gilbert carried the sleeping Alfred wrapped in a blanket and a few bags while Ludwig carried a full bag. The three walked on before getting into a small carriage. Lovino couldn't remember much. He fell asleep shortly after they got into the carriage.

"Bruder, Roderick wird nicht glücklich sein." (Brother, Roderick wont be happy.) Ludwig protested as they were on their way to the Austrian's home. "Ja, ich weiß." (Yeah, I know) Gilbert said looking over the two sleeping boys.

~Gilberts memory~

Gilbert stepped onto the grassy field and enjoyed the nice breeze. He was excited to go out to sea with his father. Unfortunately his brother Ludwig was too young and was being left with Roderick. He turned to see a shaking figure in the grass. He slowly approached it and saw a small boy, about the age of 3. He had brown hair and a long curl that stuck out strangely. He looked like the other toddler that Roderick had in the house only older and had darker hair and eyes. His red puffy eyes showed that he had been crying. Gilbert felt bad and knelt beside the boy. "Hallo," he said as the boy turned to look at him. He puffed his cheeks out and looked back down. "Was ist los mit dir?" (What's wrong?) Gilbert asked as the small boy only pouted more. "Dumm deutsch." (Dumb german) Prussia looked surprised at the small child. Who was responsible for this loud mouth? He decided to ignore it. "Warum bist du sehr traurig?"(why are you so sad?) The small boy looked at him and began to tear up again. " gibt mir weg" (mr. Roderick is giving me away) the young boy said beginning to sniffle. "Er sagt, ich bin zu viel mühe." (He says I'm too much trouble. ) the boy said as tears began to roll down his chubby cheeks. Gilbert frowned and sat down next to small boy. "Er ist einfach nur dumm" (he's just stupid) Gilbert said earning a small grin from the small boy. "Ja! Warte nur, bis ich groß werden. Ich werde ihn zu shlagen und mein bruder zurück!" (Yeah. Just wait until I grow up. Im going to beat him up and get my brother back) The small boy said as he punched the air. Gilbert laughed loudly. "Du bist toll" (You're awesome) He said. The small boy looked up with teary eyes and smiled widely at the white haired teen. "Lovino! Antonio is here." The two boys turned to see Roderick standing with another tall tan skinned teen. He wore a red pirate jacket with big black boots. He held a pirate hat in his arm.

Lovino slowly stood and began to walk sadly away. "Bis später"(see you later) Gilbert called out to him. The small boy turned to him and stuck his tongue out before running towards the two. Gilbert smiled and watched the tan man crouch down and talked to Lovino who hid behind Roderick. After a few words he came out and took the other's hand and began to walk away. Lovino turned and waved slowly at Gilbert who smiled in return. Gilbert approached Roderick and gave him a small scowl. "Warum hast du das getan?" (Why did you do it?) Gilbert asked seriously. "Das geht nicht. Er wird mit Antonio obwohl in Ordnung sein." (That doesn't concern you. He will be fine with Antonio though.) Roderick said before going back inside. Soon Gilbert left with his father. Out on sea however, a big storm came and his father died trying to save one of the members that had fallen off the ship. Gilbert fell into depression and didn't see his brother for another 2 years.

~present~

Gilbert couldn't understand why the kid didn't speak German now if he did afew years ago. What happened? He was mostly curious as to why he was suddenly here without Antonio, even more so with Arthur's kid. He knew Antonio and Arthur were rivals. What had happened?. His thoughts were interrupted by Ludwig. "Ich habe bedeutet, dass sie etwas fragen."(I've been meaning to ask you something) "Ja?" Gilbert said curiously. "Warum kann ich nicht meine vergangenheit erinnern?" (Why can't I remember my past) Ludwig looked hoping his brother will tell him. "Ich weiß, italienisch, aber ich erinnere mich nicht, es zu lernen." (I know italian but I don't remember learning it) Gilbert lowered his head in guilt. "Ich werde ihnen sagen, wenn wir in das haus zu bekommen. Schlaf jetzt." (I'll tell you when we get to the house. Sleep for now) was all he said. Ludwig sighed before nodding and grabbing the blanket. He leaned the opposite side of Lovino and slowly fell asleep.

 **Austria: please don't come to my home.**

 **Italy: ve~ Fratello you were too cute**

 **Spain:si Roma, muy lindo**

 **Romano: shut up!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred woke to the sound of chirping. He sat up and looked around the carriage. Lovino was laying on one of the seats with his legs on top of a sleeping Ludwig's lap. His eyes shifted towards the man next to him. Gilbert's pale skin stood out in the blue and red coat he wore and his red eyes looked calm as he smiled sweetly and had a hand out the carriage window. It seemed he hadn't noticed Alfred woke up because he was so distracted with something else. Alfred leaned to try to see what he was so intrigued by but only saw a ball of yellow on his finger. He crawled over and Gilberts eyes shot towards him in a menacing way before softning again. He smiled before moving his head so Alfred can see the baby chick that sat on his hand.

Alfred smiled widely at the small chick with excitement. "How cute! How did you get it on your finger?" He said before putting his hand over his mouth. He had forgotten the two boys sleeping right next to them. "Er ist Gilbird," Gilbert said as he brought the bird closer to the small blonde. He giggled as the small bird jumped onto his head and nuzzled into his hair. Gilbert chuckled before handing a paper to the bird who happily took it and flew off. The chirping however woke up the other two smaller boys. "Where are we?" Lovino asked sleepily. He looked around and noticed they were in a carriage. He turned red and began to fidget around. "Lovino?" Ludwig looked at the small kid. "Devo andare." (I have to go) he said as his blush grew more. "Bruder, stoppen sie den schlitten." (Stop the carriage.) Gilbert looked at Ludwig before knocking on the window. The carriage stopped and Lovino ran out and behind a tree. "I should go too." Alfred said as he hurried out with Ludwig and Gilbert following soon after to also take care of business.

Alfred watched the horses in amazement while waiting for the two brothers. "Where do you think we are going?" Alfred asked. "I don't know. I hope we go with Antonio though." Lovino replied as he reached up to touch the horse. He slowly pet the horse before going back into the carriage with the two germans and Alfred. They ate as they began to leave again. It took a few days of travel before they reached their destination and as Lovino looked around the area he felt a strong sense of nostalgia. Gilbert walked out the carriage followed by Ludwig, Alfred and Lovino as they walked towards the front door. Gilbert knocked in a beat and danced to it slightly before a very annoyed man opened the front door. "Gilbert, haben sie so laut sein müssen?" (Do you have to be so loud) The man had black hair with a strange curl and had glasses and a fancy suit. "Du hast mich vermisst," (you missed me) Gilbert said with a smirk. Looking at the annoyed face of the man, Lovino realized who it was. "Roderick!" The man looked down in surprise at the small boy that stood next to Gilbert. "Lovino? What are you doing here? Where's Antonio?" Roderick asked the small boy. "Where is Feli? " Lovino asked trying to hold back tears.

Roderick let them in and they all saw a small girl in a green dress cleaning up the room. "Feli!" Lovino yelled as the small girl turned to look at him. The girl dropped the broom and ran towards Lovino and hugged him tightly. "Fratello! I missed you," Feliciano said holding Lovino tightly. "Feli, I did too, but what are you wearing?" Lovino asked looking at his brother in a dress. "Mr. Roderick made me wear it."

Ludwig looked at the small girl that smiled so brightly as she talked to her brother. She was so cute and he couldn't stop the blush on his face as she looked at him. "Ludwig!" She ran and hugged him tightly. Ludwig was too in shock to hug back and Gilbert only chuckled as his face turned a bright red. "Che cose state facendo qui?"(what are you doing here?) He asked his brother and the blonde. "Ci siamo già incontrati?" (Have we met before?) He asked the small italian 'girl' who looked at him with a small pout. "Feliciano, he doesn't remember anything." Roderick said as he looked at the small italian. "Oh right." Feliciano gave a frown before giving a light smile. "Mi dispiace, Ludwig." Alfred then went up to a confused Lovino before pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "What do they mean?" Lovino shrugged trying to think too. "And is that really your brother?" He asked looking at the small girl in the dress. Lovino nodded as Alfred felt even more confused. "Then, why is he wearing a dress?" Lovino only shrugged again before Feliciano came back to the two boys. "Hello, I'm Alfred." Alfred said smiling at the sad looking boy. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano." He said smiling. "Why don't you go play outside? I need to talk to Gilbert." Roderick said as the three boys nodded and went outside. "Ludwig, geh spielen zu" (go play too) Roderick told the other blonde who nodded and followed the rest outside.

"Erklären," (explain) Roderick said crossing his arms as Gilbert sat down on the couch with a sigh. He explained that he found the two alone in the rain and he took them in. He knew Lovino looked familiar and he came to him right away wben he found out who the two boys were. "Diese verdammten piraten töten mich, du musst mir helfen." (Those damn pirates will kill me, you have to help me) Gilbert said looking at the Austrian hopefully. He sighed before agreeing. He sent a message with Gilbird who had arrived two days before. He then called in the boys. "Lovino, Alfred, can you tell us what happened?" Roderick said as they all sat in the living room. Lovino began to tear up and sat quietly. Seeing as Lovino didn't want to talk, Alfred spoke up first. "Me and Arthur were gunna go see Francis, but when we were going Antonio's ship came. I was hiding until Clarke came and put me on a boat with Lovino. Then we were on the boat for a long time until we found land and Gilbert found us." He said. Roderick looked at the two boys still trying to figure out what exactly happened. "Lovino please tell me your side." Roderick said, hoping Lovino would help connect the story. "The stupid bastard. They-" Lovino stopped and realized Alfred was listening. He didn't want Alfred to know exactly what was happening. "Hanno attaccato vicenda. Nave di Antonio ha presi fuoco e un altro ragazzo ci ha salvato prima di essere ucciso." (They attacked each other. Antonio's ship caught fire and another kid saved us before getting killed) Lovino said as he began to cry. Feliciano hugged his brother as Roderick and Ludwig looked at the boy shocked. "Diese idioten." (Those idiots) Roderick said before explaining the situation to Gilbert. Roderick then stood up and left the room. Gilbert only looked at Lovino who was being comforted by his younger sister and Alfred. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. They were only kids and they had to go through that. It was amazing they still were alive or even smiling. Now he understood why Lovino acted so tough and cried often. He kneeled beside the two before pulling them into a hug. He held them tightly as he felt tears fall down his own cheeks. He felt bad they had to go through so much at such a young age.

Ludwig walked towards Roderick who was sending another letter. "Roderick?" He asked quietly. Roderick looked at the small blonde and sighed. "Bist du hungrig?" He asked softly. Ludwig nodded deciding not to ask what he was doing. Roderick looked at Gilbert who held the three boys. By now they were all crying so he decided to have a moment as he began to cook. After dinner he insisted they stay for a while. Gilbert agreed and it was afew days until they heard a loud knocking on the door.

The four boys and Gilbert were playing in the living room when they saw Roderick come in with another blonde. He had long shiny blonde hair and blue eyes. "Alfred." He said as he looked at the small boy playing. They all stopped and looked at the man curiously. A small boy that looked very similar to Alfred looked at them from behind the man. "Francis? Matthieu!" Alfred ran towards the two as the man knelt down to hug the small boy. "My sweet Alfred." He held the crying boy tightly as he stroked his hair with Matthieu tearing up as he stood beside the two. Alfred pulled his brother into the embrace as Francis kissed his forehead. A few seconds later he looked up to see the other four. He then ran towards Lovino before pulling him into a tight hug as well. "Mon ami, you saved my Alfred!" He yelled as Lovino tried to kick out of his hug. He stood up and looked at Gilbert while still tightly clutching a struggling Lovino. "Mon ami, thank you for taking in these two boys. I owe you so much." Gilbert only gave a confused face not understanding a word the man said. "He only speaks German, really even the kids are more useful to talk to," Roderick said. Francis looked at him before smiling. "Ah, meine deutsch ist nicht gud. Aber danke für," ( my germam is bad. But thanks for) Francis struggled to find the words in German so instead held up Lovino who was still kicking around. "This, ja?" He said with a smile. "Uh..Jaa?..." Gilbert replied confused as he took Lovino and and placed him down.

Alfred pulled his twin brother towards the other boys. "This is my brother Mattie, Mattie this is Lovino, Feli, and Ludwig" he said cheerfully as the boys exchanged their greetings. The next day another two visitors showed up while the boys were playing.

"Get off me you bloody git!" Arthur yelled as he stood by the front door waiting for an answer. "I want to go in first!" Antonio yelled as he tried to push Arthur aside. "Don't start with your antics!" Arthur yelled before the door swung open revealing a very angered Roderick. The two shrank as the dark aura around him only grew. Antonio gulped and pushed Arthur aside and stood tall by the Austrian. "Where is Lovino" he said in a menacing way. Roderick only scowled harder before letting the two in. The two walked in before they spotted the group playing. Antonio felt tears flow down his face when Lovino stopped to look up at him. Lovino only stared in shock as Antonio ran to him and hugged him as he began to sob. "Lovi, mi Lovi. Lo siento! Im so happy you are okay. Boss made a big a mistake, lo siento Lovi," Antonio cried as he held Lovino tightly. Lovino couldn't believe that Antonio was really there and couldn't move from the shock. He only stood there and began to cry. Alfred looked past the two and saw Arthur standing awkwardly. He walked towards Alfred quietly before falling onto his knees. He looked at Alfred who was now crying. "Arthur, I missed you." Alfred cried as Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around the small boy who clutched his jacket tightly. Gilbert only stood awkwardly before Francis patted his back. Gilbert looked up to the french man who winked at him and he smirked in return.

After the moment died down Arthur recieved a scolding from Francis about being irresponsible. Arthur only cried and apologized every few seconds before Francis sighed and pulled him into a comforting hug. Antonio watched the two before Roderick approached him. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Antonio said with a flinch. "No." He said plainly. "Good." Antonio said releaved but soon felt his heart drop as Roderick continued to talk. "You are not a child. I'm not going to spank you or yell at you. However I cannot allow you to keep Lovino any longer." Antonio looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "What? " Lovino sat beside the door listening to the two argue. "You proved to be too irresponsible to own a child. He could have been killed or tortured. What were you thinking taking him onto the ship or when you ordered an attack? Were you even thinking at all?" Roderick said glaring at him. By now Francis and Arthur were also watching them. Antonio shrank in shame. "I didn't plan to attack. I just didn't want to leave him alone on his birthday again." He said quietly. "You leave him alone for months at a time, and then nearly get him killed because you two can't get along?" Antonio and Arthur looked down in shame as Roderick gave them dissapproving looks. "Arthur I can't do anything about you and Alfred. You are lucky Francis is there to help you. But as for you Antonio, I will not let you keep Lovino any longer. Leave when you are ready but Lovino will stay." Antonio clutched his fist and his blood began to boil. He didn't want to loose Lovino. He wanted them to go back home and play together like they used to. He wasn't going to let Roderick take him away. He stood up ready to kill. "I won't let you take him away from me. He is mine, you don't have the right to take what is mine!" Arthur and Francis quickly ran to hold Antonio before he could hurt Roderick. He struggled out of their grasp as he yelled insults at him. Roderick only stood there not looking scared at all. "So he's just property to you?" Antonio stopped struggling. "No, he's my family. And I wont let you take him from me!" He ripped from their grasp before walking to the door and opening it. He was surprised to see a crying Lovino sitting alone. "Lovi, lets go home," Antonio said as he reached for the boy. Lovino pulled away before looking at the shocked man. "You bastard!" He yelled before running off. Antonio watched sadly as he ran towards the German who hugged him as he cried. "He would have been dead if it weren't for Gilbert. So don't even try to do anything to him." Roderick said before leaving.

 **sorry for the bad chapter. Just trying to rush through this story heh**

 **Spain: why did you do this too me? Lovi!**

 **Romano: this bastard does not own hetalia**


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting late and Roderick only had so many guest rooms. It was decided Gilbert would share a room with Ludwig While Arthur, Francis, Matthieu, and Alfred would sleep in the bigger room. This left Antonio to share a bed with Lovino before they separate the following day. Roderick allowed Feliciano to sleep in bed with him to allow Antonio the extra room.

Arthur, Francis and the two kid shared a bath before cuddling together in bed for the night. Gilbert couldn't help but find it sweet. He felt glad that Alfred seemed happy with his strange family. However something didn't sit right, and that might have been the spanish pirate sitting in the corner that looked at him like he was prey. He fidgeted in his seat while he waited for Ludwig to finish his bath so they can go to bed but the intimidating pirate would not look away from him. He looked around trying to hide his nervousness by looking anywhere besides directly at him.

He nearly jumped up and ran when Antonio stood so suddenly. He stared at the spanish pirate who then smiled at him and began to walk towards him. Gilbert grew nervous when he sat beside him, his pirate jacket still red stained with the stench of blood and alcohol. "Hola. Your name is Gilbert, si?" Gilbert looked at the scary looking guy who now had a goofy grin and cheeful voice. As happy as he seemed he still feared for his life. His eyes darted towards the two small italian siblings that stood and watched from across the room hiding behind a chair. He looked back at Antonio who began to speak again.

"I wanted to say Gracias for taking care of my Lovi. I hope he wasn't too much trouble, I know he can be a handful sometimes. To be honest I don't like seeing Lovino with you. He really looks like he trusts you more than me." Antonio sighed and put his head in his hands. "Roderick says I can't take him home though. I know I made a mistake but I really want him to stay with me. He's my henchman, mi familia actually. Even though he's a brat he is still so cute and I don't want to loose him." Antonio began to cry softly as Gilbert stared awkwardly. 'Fucking hell I have no idea what's going on,' Gilbert thought to himself. He moved his eyes to see Feliciano making hand signals to him from his hiding spot. He shook his head in confusion before Feliciano began to gesture him over. He stood up and walked over not being noticed by the crying spaniard and bent over to listen.

Feliciano quickly translated a brief summary of what Antonio had said. Gilbert thanked them and walked towards the pirate. "Uh, Antonio?" Gilbert knelt so he was face to face with the pirate. "Es tut mir leid Lovino. Er ist ein großes kind und ich weiße, er liebt dich sehr." (I'm sorry about Lovino. He is a great kid and I know he loves you alot.) Antonio gave a look of shock before smiling again. Gilbert gave a signiture smirk feeling good that he cheered up the sobbing mess. "No sé que dijiste. (I dont know what you said) But amigo, I can't say I love you back. I respect you for taking in Lovi but I only just met you." Antonio said with a wide grin as the two Italians face palmed. Gilbert turned to the brothers hoping they would translate but the two just shook their heads looking ashamed.

Roderick interupted and sent the two boys to the bath before approaching the other two. "Antonio I hate to be the bad guy, but I'm sure you hate me enough anyways. Go take a shower you stink." Antonio smelled the collar of his jacket before he stood slowly and began to walk towards the bathroom. "Gilbert, Wie fühlen Sie sich?" (How are you feeling?) Roderick asked. "Ich weiße es nicht. Ich bin glücklich, Alfred mit seiner Familie, aber Lovino..." (I don't know. Im happy Alfred is with his family, but Lovino...) Gilbert sighed and Roderick sat down with a cup of tea for the two of them. "Also bin ich den bösewicht nachdem alie."(so, I am the bad guy after all) Roderick said before drinking out of his cup. "Nein. Er liebt Antonio, aber er verdient besser." (No. He loves Antonio but he deserves better) Gilbert admitted as he sipped the tea and put it down in disgust. Roderick handed him the sugar and watched him pour too much before drinking it contently.

"Sicherheit ist wichtig sowie Familie. Her ist ein idealer ort für ihn." (Saftey is important as well as family. Here is a perfect place for him) Roderick continued after pulling out a small box with cookies. "Er wind manieren lernen, erwachsen zu werden sicher mit hoher bildung und verdbringen zeit mit siener shwester. Aber..." ( He will learn manners, grow up safe with high education and spend time with his sister. But...) Roderick sighed. "Aber vielleicht braucht Lovio Antonio?" (But maybe Lovino needs Antonio?) Gilbert finished for Roderick before grabbing another cookie from the tray. "Ja," Roderick sighed. Gilbert smirked and poked at Roderick's cheek. "Schau dich nicht herzlos zu sein. Endlich," (look at you not being heartless. Finally) Gilbert joked before Roderick smacked his hand away. "Elt den mund, du narr. Und beenden die cookies nicht. Feli aus diesen." (Shut up, you fool. And don't finish the cookies. Feli made them) Roderick said snatching the box away as Gilbert took another.

Gilbert frowned before smirking at his cousin again. He may have seemed like an arse with no heart but when it came to the two boys he really seemed to care. Gilbert was under the impression that Roderick could care less about them considering he gave away Lovino and forced Feliciano to clean constantly but he was wrong. He really seemed to care over the safety and happiness of Lovino and was secretly proud of Feliciano. He noticed that when he watched their piano lessons and art sessions. The two continued to talk before Gilbert was sent to bed for calling Roderick's neighborand childhood friend a 'fine piece of ass' and teasing her for thinking she was a boy when the three were younger. He went to bed and found Ludwig already sleeping. He layed down and fell fast asleep.

Antonio made his way to the shower and made it on time to see the two brothers out of the bath getting dressed for bed. "Hola niños, ready for bed?" He asked. Feliciano cheerfully nodded as Lovino sowled. "Hmph don't talk to me ragazzo idiota." Lovino said as he took his brother's hand and walked away. "But Lovi, you're sleeping with boss tonight! Hey lovi, don't go!" Antonio chased the two boys who now ran towards the bedroom. Feliciano giggled as Lovino closed the bedroom door and Antonio nearly got hit. "Okay, boss will go shower then," Antonio said before walking away.

"Antonio sure is funny huh fratello?" Feliciano said sitting on the bed with his brother. "Si, I wish I could go with him. But I want to stay here with you too fratellino," Lovino said as he pulled the covers over them. The two sat criss crossed next to each. "It's okay if you want to go fratello. I won't be mad," Feliciano said before grabbing onto his older brother's hand. "But I can't go Feli, Roderick won't allow it." Lovino said allowing his brother the lean his head on his shoulder. "It's okay fratello. Roderick will let you go, I'm sure of it." The two sat in silence. "Ti amo, fratellino" Lovino said as he looked at his now sleeping brother. He gently layed him down before pulling the blanket onto him and grabbing his hand again. Antonio walked into the room to find the two brothers sleeping together, he smiled and closed the door quietly.

"Roderick, I'm sleeping with you tonight." Antonio said as he walked into the room and slipped under the covers. "What? Why?" Roderick looked over to see the spaniard already getting comfortable next to him. "Lovi wanted to sleep with Feli and there's no more space." Antonio said with a yawn. "Then sleep elsewhere." Roderick said trying to push the spaniard away as he cuddled up with him. "You love me." Antonio said before falling asleep. Roderick sighed in defeat as the spaniard was too heavy to push away. He shifted before falling asleep uncomfortably.

 **Spain: Am I getting Lovino?**

 **Romano: shut up bastard, wait for the next chapter**

 **Feliciano: be nice fratello**

 **America: I wasn't in this chapter**

 **England: why am I such a minor character?**

 **Canada: eh? I had no dialect at all so don't complain aboot it**

 **France: ohonhon we are a happy family**

 **England: no we are not!**

 **Prussia: I AM AWESOME**

 **Roderick: he is a fool. Iroyuki does not own hetalia**

 **Prussia: Love me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. After over a month out on sea looking for the boys day and night he finally had a shower and decent rest. He looked over to see Roderick still asleep.

He forced himself up and walked towards the boy's room. He cracked open the door and heard little hushed whispers. He looked inside and saw a group of kids underneath the large sheet whispering. One distinct voice was Feliciano's. "What are we going to do?" Another little soft voice joined in and Antonio couldn't tell if it was aboy or girl. "We can just tell him to let Lovino go." Antonio became intrigued in the children's conversation and tried to strain to listen more. "I can do it." Antonio knew it was now Arthur's kid talking. What was his name... Aloise? Sounds right for the kid of a snotty "gentleman". "It's okay guys, I don't mind staying here with mi fratello and Roderick." Lovino said almost too quietly. "But Lovino, Antonio is your family too," Feli added. "Yeah and he loves you sooo much," Alfred said gesturing with his hands how much 'sooo' is. Antonio can feel his chest hurt as he heard small sniffles from under the make-shift tent. "Don't cry, Fratello" the Feliciano said. "Yeah we are gonna help you, right mattie?" Alfred said again. "Yeah, and so is Arthur and Papa, I heard them talking in the night," the other voice said.

Antonio leaned in to get a better listen as he heard the other two mentioned. "You did?" Alfred said as his brother nodded. "What did they say?" Lovino asked. "They said they were going to talk to Mr. Roderick about letting Antonio take you sometimes. Like how I go stay with Arthur sometimes when Papa is busy," Matthieu said. The rest smiled.

"See Lovino, Everyone is helping." Feliciano exclaimed. Antonio now couldn't help but to interupt, he wanted to hug the boys for trying so hard for Lovino. He stepped inside and the four boys pulled the blanket off. Antonio looked at their shocked faces. Lovino sat hugging his knees while Feli clung to his arm. Arthur's kid sat on his knees while presumably Francis's son sat crisscross holding a stuffed white bear.

"You heard nothing!" Alfred yelled before running out with the other three running behind him in a panic. He looked confused before following after them.

Gilbert stepped out of the room still half asleep before nearly being hit by the running kids. "Ah, Alfred?" He turned to look at the kids who continued to run. He shrugged and turned back only to run straight into Antonio who was running after them. The two fell on the floor before hearing the kids giggle. "Ow. That hurt," Antonio whined as he held his head. "What are you two doing?" The two looked up to see Arthur looking down at them with a scowl.

Antonio huffed and looked away. "Que te importa, perro callejero." (What do you care, street dog/stray) Arthur scowled as Gilbert only awkwardly stood up. "Entschuldigen Sie," (excuse me) Gilbert said as he walked past the two and headed towards the kitchen. "Lo siento, I shouldn't be so mean to my new amigo," Antonio said as he stood up. "What the bloody hell are you on about?" Arthur snapped with a glare. "Oh nothing, " he chirped as he skipped towards the kitchen. Antonio joined Francis in making breakfast as Arthur sent the kids to wash up. Roderick woke up and got dressed before heading towards the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to see everyone already seated on the table as Francis put down plates.

"Ah, Roderick sit down oui? Don't be scared, Arthur didn't touch the food," Francis said as he placed his plate down next to Gilbert and Feliciano's seat. "What are you implying, frog?" Arthur said. "Arthur darling, your cooking is terrible." Francis said gaining a scowl and a snicker from Antonio. Francis sat down placing down a tea for Arthur and Roderick and a coffee for himself, Antonio, and Gilbert while the kids had either milk or juice.

Lovino picked up his fork and was about to dig in before his brother stopped him. "Fratello we have to give grace first." Lovino put his fork down not bothering to argue. "That's a very good idea Feli, " Antonio said impressed he got Lovino to listen so quickly. "Oui, who would like to do it?" Francis said before Alfred shot his hand up. "Okay then, go ahead," Roderick said as everyone folded their hands in front of them and closed their eyes. Gilbert and Ludwig didn't often do this but decided to do so anyways to not offend the others.

"Lord, I will like to thank you for this wonderful meal and for everything you have done to keep me and Lovino safe. Thank you for sending us Gilbert when we had noone else and mostly, thank you for bringing our families back together. I hope you continue to take care of us all. Amen," Alfred finished and waited to hear the others say "amen" before opening his eyes. "That was beautiful Alfred," Francis complemented. "Si, muy lindo. I agree, I owe alot to god for keeping my Lovi safe. And you too Gilbert," Antonio said looking at the albino teen who had paused from wolfing down his food.

Roderick sent a scowl to him and Gilbert slowly put his fork down and sat up before neatly drinking his coffee. The group chatted as they ate breakfast. After, the kids went to play while Arthur and Francis cleaned up. Antonio went after the kids as Gilbert called a family meeting with Roderick.

"Hola niños," Antonio said as he sat in the garden with the kids. They all said hello as he smiled brightly. "Lovi, why don't you introduce me to everyone?" Antonio suggested. "Huh? Why bastard? You can do it yourself," Lovino said as Alfred looked at him shocked. Arthur wouldn't ever let him get away with talking that way to anyone yet Lovino was saying it like nothing. "Please, Lovi? Boss wants to know your new friends," Antonio said with a pout. "Okay. This is Alfred, Matthieu and Ludwig is somewhere else. Ludwig only knows German and Italian though." Lovino said with an angry pout.

"Hola todos. I heard you guys talking earlier today. I wanted to say thank you for trying so hard to keep me and my Lovi together." Antonio said giving his best smile. "I want you to know that if things don't work out, don't be sad. Here Lovino has lots of friends, I see that now. If he doesn't come back with me I want you all to come and keep him company for me. Can you guys do that?" They all nodded and he pulled them all in for a hug. When they let go he taught them how to make flower crowns while they waited for the adults to finish their business.

Roderick sat with Gilbert knowing what was going to come. "Bitte lasst ihn gehen," (please let him go) he said. "Lovino ist glücklich mit ihm." (Lovino is happy with him) Roderick sighed and looked at his cousin. "Sie kümmern sich wirklich für ihn." (You really care for him.)

"Weil ich weiß, wie es ist, jemanden brauchen ajfwaschsen, die gibt es nicht," (because I know what its like growing up needing someone who isn't there) Gilbert said running a hand through his hair. Roderick nodded. They didn't notice Ludwig sitting beneath the window in the flowers listening to them, or the other blondes listening from the door as Francis tried to translate.

"Der vater war es nie, wenn ich aufwuchs. Ich weiß, eswar nicht seine schlud, aber ich brauchte ihn immer noch da," (father wasnt there when I was growing up. I know it wasn't his fault but, I still needed him there) Gilbert said finally letting his pains out verbally to someone.

"What are they saying?" Arthur whispered. "Something about his father?" Francis replied.

Roderick listened as Gilbert vented. "Ich war sehr glücklich, als zerück kam schließlich."( I was so happy when he finally came back) Gilbert said as he began to tear up. "Und ich sah, wie er sterben." (And I watched him die) Roderick sat beside Gilbert and placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't understand his pain, but he could understand now what he felt for Lovino. He felt compassion and empathy for the boy.

"Let's go mon ami, this conversation is too personal for us to be listening," Francis said as he pulled Arthur behind him. He decided not to pry into their personal lives.

"Ich war sehr verzweifelt. Ich nicht kommen sogar zu hause für zwei jahre, weil ich wollte nicht sagen, Ludwig." (I was so distraught. I didn't even come home for two years because I didn't want to tell Ludwig) Ludwig now understood why his brother never really spoke about their father.

"Ich ließ ihn heir mit ihnen zu denken, es war besser so... Aber dann merkte ich, er brauchte mich für ihn da zu sein. Ich wollte es für meinen bruder zu sein, weil mein vater für uns da war nicht." (I left him here thinking it was better for him... but then I realized he needed me to be there for him. I wanted to be there for my brother because my dad wasn't there for us) Gilbert said as Roderick now awkwardly had an arm wrapped around him. "

"Ich nicht jeder will, wenn sie durch die einsamkeit zu gehen fühlte ich mich. Ich habe niemanden haben. Ich verließ mich auf Alkohol un nutten mich glücklich zu halten, da ich 13 jahre alt war. Ich war auch auf der empfangs mehr zeit zu beended, als ich zählen kann." (I don't want any of them to go through the loneliness I felt. I didnt have anybody. I relied on alcohol and hookers to keep me happy since I was 13. I was even on the receiving end more times than I can count) Gilbert said ashamed. If Roderick thought this was awkward, he didn't understand awkward until the final confession of Gilbert. He voted to just ignore it and gently pat his back.

"Und wenn ich nicht schrecklich genug war, als ich Ludwig endlich konnte ich es nicht ertragen, ihn anzusehen. Er sah genauso aus wie unser Verpter und immer wieder gefragt. Wo er war. Ich war so wütend, dass ich ihn schlagen verdammt beim Trinken."

(And if I wasn't awful enough, when I finally got Ludwig I couldn't stand to look at him. He looked just like our father and always asked where he was. I was so angry that I fucken beat him while drinking)

Before Gilbert decided to go into detail Roderich spoke up. "Gilbert, ich verstehe, wie sie sich fühlen." (Gilbert, I understand how you feel) "Das sind gute kinder. Sie nicht, dass verdienen. Lovino hat genug durchgemacht," (These are good kids. They don't deserve that. Lovino has been through enough) Gilbert said finally calming down. Roderick nodded before a voice caught their attention.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled running towards the blonde who hid outside the window. Both Roderick and Gilbert walked towards the window and saw Ludwig. "Bruder..." Gilbert said, realizing Ludwig heard it all. Ludwig stood as Feli stood a few steps away. Ludwig kept his gaze on the ground and quickly walked away, trying to not cry.

The two cousins looked at each other before Gilbert went after him. Roderick sighed and called Feliciano over. "I'm sorry . I didn't mean to do that," Feli said as he tried not to cry. Roderick sighed and picked up the small girl and pulled her inside through the open window. He carried towards the piano and sat her on the bench. "It's not your fault. It's something between us so don't cry." He said wiping her tears with a napkin. Feli nodded as Roderick put her down. "How about you call everyone over. I have Important news." Feli nodded and hurried to find everyone.

Ludwig ran into the garden maze before hiding in one of the bushes. He watched as Gilbert ran past him looking around. "Ludwig! Bitte komm zurück! Ludwig!" (Please come back) Ludwig curled behind the bush and began to choke back his tears. Afew moments later he was surprised by two hands grabbing him and lifting him up. He turned to see Gilbert looking at him wide eyed. "Lassen sie mich allein bruder," (leave me alone, brother) Ludwig said as he struggled out of his grasp. Gilbert only pulled him closer before falling to the ground crying.

"Es tut mir leid" (I'm sorry) was all he repeated until Ludwig stopped struggling and started crying. "Sie wolten mich zu verlassen. Sie schlugen mich für die art, wie ich aussah. Sie sind der Grund, warum ich mein gedächtnis verloren! (You were going to leave me. You beat me for the way I looked. You are the reason I lost my memory!) Ludwig began to sob. He felt betrayed by his brother. All this time he thought they had always been close, but now he knew the truth. "Ludwig... es tut mir leid. Sie weiß nicht, wie sehr ich es bedauere." (Ludwig... im sorry. You don't know how much I regret it.) Gilbert said hugging his brother.

"Mach es dir selber. Du bist ein arschloch!" (Go fuck yourself. You're an asshole!) Ludwig yelled. Gilbert was shocked to hear his brother speak so fowl for the first time ever. He brushed it off, he had a good reason to anyways. "Ja..." Gilbert agreed quietly. "Und du bist ein alkoholisches Hure!" (And you're an alcoholic whore!) He yelled, earning another soft "Ja." "Und.. und... ich... hasse dich nicht." (And... and... I... don't hate you) Ludwig said calming down now.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig shocked. He was sure he was going to hate him. "Du bist immer noch mein bruder. Und Sie kammen immer noch zurück, nachdam alles." (You're still my brother, and you still came back after everything.) Ludwig said facing Gilbert. "Ich bin wütend und verärger. Aber... ich nicht hasse dich." (I'm angry and upset, but... I dont hate you) Ludwig said as Gilbert began to cry again. "Stoppen sie schon weinen." (Stop crying already) Ludwig said as he began crying too. The two hugged silently.

Ludwig couldn't believe what his brother did, and he was angry and felt betrayed beyond belief, but he couldn't hate him. After everything, his brother came back to be with him. He never layed a hand on him again nor did he ever even raise his voice. Gilbert never came home piss drunk with a random girl or man. Mostly, he came after him to apologize after he had ran off. He could tell he really was trying to make up for it. He couldn't hate his brother who now is always there for him. "Ich meinte noch, was ich ihnen gennan, obwohl," (I still meant what I called you though.) Ludwig said after a few minutes of silence. "Du liegst nicht falsch. Ich war wirklich Prostituierte," (You aren't wrong. I really was a skank) Gilbert admitted.

They heard Feliciano calling them to go see Roderick. They nodded and walked back to see everyone seated in the sitting room. The two sat down and Roderick stood up. "Everyone, it appears you all decided what was better for Lovino behind my back," he said with a scowl as everyone shrank. "Well thanks to Gilbert I decided to allow Lovino to go back to Spain with Antonio. Er geht,"(he's going) Roderick said plainly.

 **Spain, Italy, America, and France cheering loudly**

 **Canada:congrats Romano**

 **Romano: yeah whatever... *internally cheers***

 **Austria: good now all of you leave my home.**

 **Prussia: mein gott im evil!**

 **England: and you were trashing us..**

 **Prussia: Explain, because this is not awesome.**

 **Im sorry its so ooc. I wanted to make the story dramatic. Im so sorry Prussia and Prussia-fan viewers!**

 **All: iroyuki does not own hetalia**

 **Romano and America: and thank you for reading**

 **Spain: keep a look out for the ending chapter**

 **Prussia: and possibly an extra side chapter all about me! Awesome! kesese**

 **Canada: and a sequel about the kids of this story**

 **Thanks all for sticking around!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending!

"Thanks to Gilbert, I will allow Lovino to go back to Spain with Antonio."

There was a silence. Alfred was the first to break it. "Does that mean we don't need to use the rope anymore?" The room then burst into cheers and Antonio quickly ran to Roderick while Lovino jumped into Gilbert's arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lovino said beginning to sob as Gilbert held him tighter.

Antonio kissed Roderick before hugging him. "Oh Roderick, como te amo! Gracias!" Antonio yelled as Roderick tried to push him off.

" , how about a celebration before they go?" Feliciano said as he pulled on his coat. Roderick nodded.

He allowed Gilbert and Francis to bake sweets for them. He did not allow Arthur near the kitchen to make any kind of food. He let the kid play outside as he and Antonio had a talk.

He lectured the Spaniard and threatened to take Lovino away next time anything happens. The two pirates were also forced to get along from now on. The two sat awkwardly beside each other as the other two placed freshly baked sweets and other snacks onto a table.

"Matthieu darling, it's time to come inside. All of you." Francis yelled and watched all the kids zoom inside. They all looked at the sweets amazed.

There were colorful Macaroons, Madeleine's, crepes and a few other things they didn't know that Gilbert made. Alfred was the first to dig in.

"Alfred, where are your manners?" Arthur scolded. "Now, now. Let the kids eat, my love." Francis said as Arthur began to blush.

"Wow this stuff looks pretty good!" Antonio said as he and the kids began to take things from the table. "How about some music everyone?" Feliciano asked and they all agreed. He whispered something into Roderick's ear before he left to sit on the piano. "Antonio, Gilbert why don't you help me?" He asked and two nodded. Gilbert brought out a flute and Antonio came back with his guitar. Roderick and Antonio began to play a very fast cheerful beat. Gilbert listened in before following by ear on his flute.

Everyone watched as the two Italians became excited. "The tarantella!" Lovino said before grabbing onto his brother and pulling him forward. The two began to stomp their feet on beat dancing in sync with each other. Everyone watched amazed at the dancing brothers as the twins swayed on their own. Matthieu was the first pulled into the dance by Lovino before Alfred joined in with Feli.

The two Italians stomped in front of their partners before the other two picked up the dance and began as well. Francis smiled as he pulled a struggling Arthur into the dance as well.

"You bloody git I don't want to dance!" He yelled as Francis continued to pull him around and tried to follow with the younger boys.

Eventually Arthur too began to dance and was enjoying the music. They all switched partners as Feliciano pulled in Ludwig who was sitting alone. Arthur now had Alfred and Francis was Matthieu. They continued to dance cheerfully as Feliciano tried to get Ludwig to follow his steps, swinging his skirt in his hand. Ludwig could only blush and try to follow along as Gilbert watched him in amusement. Antonio laughed in amazement as he watched Lovino dance by himself expertly. Everyone moved aside as Lovino stomped in the middle and everyone clapped along. Lovino ended his solo and quickly went to grab Feli's and Alfred's hand. He began to pull them as they quickly held onto another person until they all formed a circle.

Lovino lead as they all stomped and spun together hand in hand smiling and laughing until Lovino and Feliciano took the center and continued to dance together in a more complex dance. The rest of the circle stomped and spun around them. They split and continued to dance until the song ended and they all cheered. They all continued to dance and even convinced Arthur and Antonio to do a dance together.

"We should really be going," Francis said as he looked at the two yawning kids. Arthur nodded and said his goodbyes. "Again thank you so much for watching over Alfred," he said shaking hands with Gilbert. Gilbert hugged Alfred tightly as they said their goodbyes. The four left after a long goodbye happily.

"Guess we should get going too huh Lovi?" Antonio said and Lovino nodded sadly. He watched as Lovino and Gilbert shared a long goodbye before he too joined into the hug and pulled Feliciano in as well. The four hugged for a long time before they began to say goodbye. Antonio left holding a small Lovino in his arms.

"I will see them again, right?" Lovino asked. "Of course mi cariño," Antonio answered before Lovino fell asleep on the ship that he and Arthur had shared for the whole voyage.

He saw Arthur's passing ship and waved as he saw the pirate and the his new French friend.

"I do hope we see everyone together again," Arthur admitted. "Oh, growing fond of them are you?" Francis said with a smirk. "Shut up, you frog!" Arthur snapped turning red. "Arthur... I love you." Francis said. Arthur stared in shock. "What? Stop joking around Frenchie." "Arthur, I really do love you. I want to be with you and raise these boys together. Won't you grant me my request? Will you love me in return?" Francis said holding Arthur's hands to his chest.

Arthur felt tears prick his eyes and he could only nod in agreement. Francis leaned in and kissed him. The twins watched from the door that lead to their room and smiled. "We're going to be a family!" Alfred said as Matthieu nodded happily in return.

"My Fratello will come back right?" Feliciano asked as Roderick sat on the bed beside him. "Of course Feliciano." Roderick said as he pulled the blanket over her. The small girl nodded and fell fast asleep.

"Nun, Wie fühlen sie such?" (Well, how do you feel?) Roderick asked as the two brothers began to get ready for bed. "Glückich," (happy) Gilbert replied with a smile. "Aber... Rich were sie vermissen." (But... I'm going to miss them)

"Sie comments zurück. Deshalb werde ich euch beide Englisch unterrichten." (They'll be back. That is why I am going to teach you both English) Roderick said. The two brothers groaned.

They were all pretty certain though, that fate would bring them together again one day. And they couldn't wait to see each other again.

 **It's over. It's finally over! Ahahaha**

 **America: the main story may be over but you still owe people the sequel chapter**

 **Romano: that's right bastard, don't try to get out of this.**

 **Right... Anyways thank you so much for those of you that read till the end!**

 **Antonio: we appreciate you**

 **England: And remember that Iroyuki does not own Hetalia**

 **Italy: we hope you enjoyed it**

 **Prussia: and we hope I get my awesome chapter!**

 **Germany:bruder please...**

 **Canada: keep a look out eh?**

 **France: ohonononon**

 **All:Thanks for reading "no longer a child's play!"**


	12. Reunion part 1

**Hey guys, This is the sequel. Just wanted to say this is going to revolve on all the kids soon but rn focuses more on Lovino. this may be 2 or 3 chapters long so enjoy!**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

~11 years later~

"Oi bastard, can't you move this ship any faster?" Lovino whined as he leaned over letting the wind kiss his face.

"Be patient, Lovi. We'll be there soon." Antonio said with a small laugh. They had packed enough stuff to stay for a month though they only agreed to stay two weeks.

The two arrived and Antonio watched as Lovino practically ran off with only one case in hand. Antonio quickly followed behind with the rest.

The door bell rang and Feliciano quickly hurried to the door. "Mr Roderick, they're here!" He opened the door wide and saw his brother standing with his arms crossed and a scowl.

He jumped onto him hugging him tightly. "Fratello, look how big you have grown. You look so handsome!" Feliciano said looking at his brother's face. "You do too, Feli," Lovino replied taking in his brother's appearance. The 17 year old now look more like a man than a little girl.

"Wow Feliciano, look at you! You have grown so much in only 4 years," Antonio said hugging the small boy.

"No vay, is zat really Lovino?" A voice behind them said. Lovino looked behind his brother and saw a now adult Gilbert standing in the house with a large smirk.

"You damn old bastard!" Lovino said running over to the man. He pulled him into a quick hug before pulling away. "So you speak English now?"

"Ja, ze little master taught us," Gil replied. His accent was strong but atleast it was understandable.

"Vait until Ludwig sees how big you got," he said pulling Lovino into the house. The four walked into the living room and saw a large blonde male sitting beside Roderick. The man looked up shocked before standing.

"Lovino! You have really grown," the man said walking over to the teen. Lovino looked up at the buff male who towered over him. "L-ludwig?," He asked uncertain. The blonde just smiled and Lovino fell shock.

"What the crapola? You're fucking ripped. You used to be so small and cute, what happened?" Lovino yelled and Ludwig only gave a small laugh.

"Ah, it's so good to see you two. Are the others here yet?" Antonio asked. Just then the door bell rang and Roderick went to open the door.

"Is Alfred here?" Lovino asked excitedly.

He watched as Roderick walked in with Francis and Arthur and then... Two other large blondes came in. One was huge with short messy hair and bright blue eyes, the other had longer silky hair and soft violet eyes. "Dude! Look how funny you all look!" The first blonde basically yelled out.

That's not right... Alfred was a cute little boy, 15 years old now... Who was this oversized loud teen?

"Lovino, dude you look so different now," he said approaching the teen. Again Lovino had to look up at him. "You damn bastards, why are you all so huge!" Lovino said seeing as he was the shortest out of all of them.

"It's okay Lovino, you're still cute!" Antonio said hugging his henchman. "Shut up, dammit."

"Bonjour, you two. How have you been?" Francis asked the older men. "I've been awesome, as usual," Gilbert replied. The three men looked at him shocked. They didn't know the German was so cocky.

"Muy bien, and you?" Antonio said with a bright smile. "Ah, well. Isn't that right Arthur?" Francis said sending a wink his way. "Yes, I suppose. I see your kids have grown quite a bit. Especially Ludwig," Arthur said looking at the massive blonde in the room, possibly the tallest out of everyone present. "Alfred isn't too far off from him," Gilbert replied seeing the other blonde nearly as tall as his younger brother.

"My Lovino isn't as tall but he sure is cute," Antonio said excitedly. "Oiu, he sure has a pretty face," Francis agreed looking at Lovino who stood with a clean haircut and sharp face. "But my Matthieu is also very cute."

They all turned to look at the other blonde who stood silently beside the rest only really being talked to by Lovino. "He sure stands out," Arthur added.

"So, how old are you now?" Antonio asked curiously. "29" Gilbert answered.

"I am 25," Francis said before getting smacked by Arthur. "Don't lie you git. We're both 32."

"Ah, I am just hitting 30. We sure are getting old," Antonio sighed. "Non! I refuse! I am still young and Beautiful!" Francis whined. "Don't make a scene, frog," Arthur hissed. "I will stop if you call me gorgeous," Francis said. "No."

"Hey, how about Ve all get a drink tonight? Celebrate our reunion," Gilbert suggested. "Si, buen idea. Will Roderick come along?" Antonio asked. "Nien, he's with the Frau."

"What about the boys? They are old enough, non?" Francis asked. "The twins are only fifteen," Arthur said. "well, they look a lot older, can't they just lie?" Antonio asked. "No way!" Arthur complained.

"Vell, they can atleast come und have fun," Gilbert said. They agreed and began to get ready.

The five boys changed in the same room and Lovino couldn't help but stare. "Why are you three so huge and buff?"

The three looked at him and his brother shirtless. "Vell, I vork out," Ludwig said. "We don't actually work out much, we're just fit," Alfred said while his brother nodded. Lovino frowned before turning back to change. He put on a fancy outfit as did Feliciano. He turned to see Alfred in a plain shirt and pants while Matthieu wore a hooded sweater. Ludwig wore a suit that was too fancy.

"You bastards are a crime!' He yelled as Feliciano nodded. The two walked over as Feliciano tried to fix Ludwig. Lovino made Matthieu remove his sweater and gave him the red flannel he had in his pack.

Alfred on the other hand was a crime. His entire outfit was bad and looking through his clothes, he could not a find anything pleasant. "Your clothes suck!" Lovino said harshly. "Sorry," he murmured.

Lovino took a pair of pants and plain shirt he had and sighed. He quickly went out the room towards a room with a sewing machine. "Hey, what are you doing?" Alfred said as he watched Lovino began to rip at his clothes. "Shut up, I refuse to be seen with you like that," Lovino said not turning away from the clothing. He began to sew at the fabric quickly as Alfred watched impatiently. A few minutes later Lovino held up the clothes and nodded in delight. The loose fitting slacks were now thin and the ugly big shirt was now a well fitting v-neck. He nodded in approval before looking at his hair. He attempted to slide his hair back with gel but it seemed just not natural that way. He ruffled it back up instead before Matthieu walked in.

"Wow Al, you sure look better now eh?" The three joined the rest who stood downstairs. "Wow, you all look great!" Antonio said looking mostly at his Lovi. He loved when he dressed up. His calves showed slightly in the area between his boots and pants that ended below the knee. His maroon colored shirt looked amazing with his olive skin too.

The group left for the bar and found a large table big enough for all of them. They all ordered a beer, except for Arthur and Matthieu who didn't want to risk being caught.

"So, Lovino. Vhat will you do next?" Gilbert asked the teen who was chugging the beer. "I plan to move back to Italy to continue to study." "I'm going with him too," Feliciano added. "Oh, what will you two study?" Arthur asked impressed. "I'm studying art," Feli said excitedly. "Entrepreneurship," Lovino said. He was sure they were mostly interested in Feliciano.

"My Lovi wants to open a restaurant in Italy," Antonio said proudly. "Oh, so you like to cook? My Matthieu is a good cook too," Francis boasted. "I can really only make pancakes," Matthieu said.

"Vell I'm proud of you Lovino," Gilbert said ordering another round. "And you two?" Antonio asked the twins. "I want to be a pilot," Alfred beamed. "I- I don't really know yet." Matthieu said nervously. The bartender came and placed cups in front of each person, including the two twins. "Uhm..." Alfred looked at the drink. "Oh well, drink up" Francis said with a smile.

Alfred slowly took a sip and everyone watched his face contort in disgust. He looked over to Matthieu who drank the drink as if it were juice. "How do you like this?" He asked in disgust. "It's a man's drink Al," Gilbert said.

Arthur scoffed. "This is sissy stuff, scotch is a man's drink. I think I'll have that next." "In that case I'll have wine!" Francis said cheerfully.

"Ah, I want a better drink. Do they have anything with Tomatoes?" Lovino asked. "Oh that sounds good," Antonio agreed.

Lovino quickly chugged his beer before making his way to the bartender. They watched as he ordered his drink and began to flirt with a girl who sat with her friends. They giggled as Lovino talked to them with a bright smile. His drinks were set down and they watched as Lovino winked at the girls before walking away.

Lovino sat and placed a glass in front himself and another with Alfred. "Here bastard, have juice," he said before drinking his own. "They really gave you just juice?" Alfred asked. "No, it's just simple Cranberry juice with vodka," Lovino said.

"He can't drink that yet Lovino!" Spain scolded. "Relax, its only one drink." Alfred sipped the drink through the straw. Atleast it had a nice taste.

"You sure are good with women," Francis told him sending a wink. "Yeah I guess," Lovino said before drinking again. "Ohonon, are you a virgin?" He asked mischievously.

"No," he replied plainly as everyone stared in shock. "Eh? Since when? Why didn't you tell Boss?" Antonio whined.

"Calm down bastard, it was just last year," Lovino said trying to push the older man off him. "Wow fratello, you're amazing!" Feliciano beamed. "Und ze rest of you?" Gilbert asked the other teens. Ludwig and Alfred flushed and nodded as Feliciano said 'yes'.

Then everyone turned to look at the other blonde who sat quietly drinking the beer he took from his brother. "Mattie?" Alfred asked. "Bloody hell Matthieu don't tell me," Arthur said shocked. "Uhh..." Matthieu fidgeted nervously before Lovino let out a chuckle. "Oiu, Matthieu is not a virgin," Francis said. "What?!" Both Al and Arthur yelled. "Bro, why didn't I know this? With who?" "Alfred said shocked. "Th- The Ukrainian transfer student," he said quietly. "The one with huge boobs?!" Alfred exclaimed as his brother nodded.

"Good job Mattie," Lovino said toasting with Francis and Gilbert. "Oiu, I think he's too young but things happen, I too was young once," Francis said now drinking a wine. "So you're old?" Feliciano asked. "So why do you know and I don't?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Well, papa actually talks to Mattie about these things. I'm pretty sure he knows a lot more than Alfred," Francis admitted. The group continued to drink and Arthur was the first to get drunk. He was crying after the 8th drink and Francis had to pull him off the table as Alfred pulled the drink away.

Lovino and Antonio left to flirt with women meanwhile Ludwig talked to Feliciano and Gilbert. The two twins were now arguing as Matthieu became flushed from the alcohol.

Lovino could see from behind the girl that his younger brother was clung tightly onto Ludwig's arm. He left to sit beside them after a few minutes. "Hey," he said as his brother continued to talk to the blonde. Lovino became irritated. They were brother's and hadn't seen each other for years, yet he was all over Ludwig instead of him. Lovino scowled at Ludwig harshly before a drunk Mattie tapped him.

"Those guys are going home. Do you think you can get me another drink?" Lovino turned to see Alfred trying to pull Arthur out of the bar with Francis waving goodbye. He waved before agreeing to buy the drink. They were on their 12th drink when they decided to move along on their own. Antonio had long left with a random woman and Feliciano stayed with Ludwig. Gilbert decided to join the two while the other two teens went home.

The three stepped into a club with loud music playing. They all smiled as they saw a lot of people dancing to upbeat music. "Let's dance!" Lovino said pulling Matthieu with him. The two quickly found young girls to dance with them and they stomped their feet in rhythm. Gilbert on the other hand decided to have a few more drinks.

It was 2 am when the trio found their way back to Roderick's home. They laughed at nothing as they stumbled into the house and shushed each other. "Matthieu Williams!" A voice said from the dark. "Papa!" He said surprised. "Where were you at this hour?" Francis said crossing his arms. "Papa, I went dancing with Lovino," he said with a smile. Francis sighed and looked at the three. "Let's get you three to bed." Gilbert only took a blanket before laying on a couch and falling asleep.

Matthieu trudged to his room and laid beside Alfred on the makeshift bed. Lovino went and layed in his brother's room before realizing something wrong. The bed was empty. Lovino stood and looked around. He looked into the empty bathroom before finding one of the room doors open. He peaked inside to see his brother laying with Ludwig asleep. He saw the two cuddling affectionately and felt his blood boil. He stomped back to the room and went to bed. He was surely going to yell at him later.

When they woke up the next morning, Gilbert and Arthur sat in the kitchen looking awful. Alfred also sat talking to a bored looking Mattie while Francis and Antonio made breakfast. Lovino walked in and took a seat beside the twins and groaned. He looked over to see Feliciano walking in with Ludwig and instantly glared. "Good morning!" Feliciano beamed as everyone except Francis and Antonio groaned in response.

"Oi, potato bastard!" Lovino stood and walked over to Ludwig with his arms crossed. "Potato?" Ludwig questioned looking at the angry teen. Everyone turned to look at the two. "What the hell are doing to my brother?" Lovino asked angrily. "Vhat do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"Che palle. Don't play dumb with me, that's Antonio's job. Tell me why my brother is all over you and SLEEPING ON YOUR DAMN BED?" Lovino said beginning to yell. Everyone stared wide eyed and Ludwig began to flush red.

"Fratello it's not like that! You see I-" "Shut up idiota. I don't see you for 4 years and you rather be with the macho potato." Lovino said glaring at his younger brother. Feliciano began to tear up. "Hey, Lovi. Come on don't be so mean," Antonio tried to calm the Italian only to get pushed away. "Stay out of this." "Lovino I am not doing anything with your brother," Ludwig said as Lovino glared harder.

"Touch him again and you'll end up dickless," Lovino warned before leaving the kitchen. Everyone stayed silent as Feliciano began to cry.

"I'm sorry Ludwig. My fratello is so mean," he said hugging him. "No, I'm sure he's just upset," Antonio said. Arthur stared at the door way before standing up and walking away. "Arthur? Francis called out but was ignored.


	13. Reunion part 2

Arthur looked around. He found Lovino sitting alone I'm the living room and went to sit beside him.

"Hey old chap. Why the long face?" Arthur asked. "That damn Feliciano. He prefers Ludwig over me, his own brother," Lovino said with a pout.

"You shouldn't let it get to you too bad. You know Lovino, I'm sure he just doesn't want to interrupt your reunion with Alfred and Matthieu."

"But it's not just a reunion with Alfred and Matthieu, It's supposed to be a reunion of ALL of us, together, but he's separating himself with Ludwig and it's ticking me off," Lovino said looking down.

"I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't take it out on Ludwig like that," Arthur tried to reason. "You know when I was younger, me and brothers used to fight a lot."

Lovino looked at the former pirate surprised. "you have brothers?"

"Yes. Three older brothers and they used to bully me often. God growing up with them was horrible. I still hate seeing them." Arthur shuddered at the thought of them. "But you know what, I always wished my big brothers were there for me and didn't pick on me for who I did or didn't talk to," Arthur said.

"I'm sure Feliciano would also like for his older brother to be nice to his best friend." Lovino scoffed. "Best friends don't cuddle at night and act so sappy together."

"Bloody hell kid. I'm trying to get you to be nice don't be so difficult," Arthur said frowning. Lovino blinked before laughing. "Spain never talked to me like that before. You're pretty funny," Lovino said as Arthur glared.

"Oh, hello boys," a voice said. They turned to see a women with long brown hair and a large stomach. Roderick's pregnant wife, Elizabeta. "Good morning Mrs. Eidelstein, how are you feeling?" Arthur said standing to take to the woman's hand as she waddled down the steps. "Oh I'm fine, why aren't you two eating breakfast? I know I'm hungry," she said with a smile.

"Just having a small chat," Arthur replied. Elizabeta looked up to see Lovino staring at her. "Are you okay, dear?" She asked. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't see Pregnant women close up often," Lovino said walking over to her. "May I?" He asked and she nodded.

Lovino crouched down and gently placed a hand on her stomach. It was round and slightly hard. He felt memorized as he gently rubbed at the belly. He couldn't believe there was a small child growing from her stomach. He felt something hit his hand from the inside and he pulled away. "It kicked," he said and the woman smiled at him. "I'm sorry you should go eat your breakfast, your little one must be hungry," Lovino said politely and Elizabeta left. The remaining two followed and helped her sit as they were served breakfast and they ate. Lovino purposefully ignored his brother and Ludwig. He instead only talked when someone else asked him something or Antonio was bothering him.

Feliciano teared up when he noticed his brother ignoring him. He didn't understand why he was so angry. Yesterday he had been out all night with Matthieu, so why was he mad about Ludwig? He thought they were all friends.

He turned to Ludwig who sat awkwardly under the glares of his older brother. He sighed and silently continued to eat.

Ludwig felt uncomfortable. He didn't know Feliciano snuck into his bed until morning and even then, Lovino yelled at him. What had happened to the cute little boy who cried a lot. He turned to Alfred who sat choking down his food and laughing loudly as he poked his caretaker. What about him? He used to be so cute and sweet now he seemed annoying. He sighed. Well atleast Matthieu was the same. Or so he thought, the 15 year old wasn't even a virgin anymore and he was drinking heavily with Lovino.

Things sure had changed between all of them and they all knew it. Even Alfred had known, he just tried not think about it. He had acted just the same as he did as a child hoping it would atleast lighten the mood. He looked at Lovino who sat with a scowl while his younger brother was teary eyed. Ludwig really was looking uncomfortable and Matthieu just sat silently not bothering to talk.

"Well breakfast was amazing you guys. Thank you," Elizabeta spoke up. "By the way Elizabeta, where is Roderick?" Antonio asked, just now noticing he was nowhere in sight. "He had to go into the next town, the baby is due in two weeks and he wanted to be ready when the time came." The rest nodded and she stood. "Oh no, Mrs. Elizabeta please allow me. You go rest," Arthur said as she began to pick up plates.

"Si, you should rest all you can. The boys and I can clean up, right?" Antonio said nudging Lovino as he and the rest agreed. "Well... if you insist," She said beginning to make her way down the hall. Gilbert watched as she walked away. "Why don't you go keep her company?" He turned to see Francis wink at him. "We have enough help," he said and watched as the other man nodded and walked away. It sure was sad to see them together.

Gilbert walked down the hall confused. Did he know? How? He walked and looked around before seeing the young woman by the piano. "Hey," he said as he approached her and sat beside her. "Hello Gil, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "The awesome me has come to keep you company!" He announced loudly. She smiled and his heart ached. She sure was beautiful but then her face contorted. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, don't worry about it, it's just the baby. It's been kicking hard lately," she said as she began to rub her stomach.

Gilbert could only watch her, she looked so happy with that giant stomach though she looked like an inflated balloon. He told her that yesterday and got hit by a frying pan. "Are you excited?" He asked. "Of course I am. I've waited for so long and I'm finally getting a child," She said.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked. "A girl," she answered but she sounded unsure. "It would be nice so she can dress in dresses and play with her dolls...but a boy would also be nice, he could play outside and get dirty. Roderick wouldn't like that though so maybe he will sit on the piano and play for us." She said but she looked sad.

"You mean dress him in dresses and make him clean?" The two began to laugh. "Poor Feliciano, he didn't get to grow up like a little boy. Oh you should have seen his face when he found out he was a boy," the two continued to laugh. "If you had a girl though, I'm sure she would have grown up playing just like a boy too. Like mother like daughter," Gilbert laughed only to be hit.

"Elizabeta if you want a boy, it's okay. I know you want to go outside and play dirty with the boys like the old days and that sounded so wrong," Gilbert said. Elizabeta sighed. She missed the days when she would also fight with the boys and run around with swords to play. Roderick wouldn't approve of that anymore though and besides, she was a lady now.

She looked at her cousin-in-law. It was weird to not see him with his smirk. He was the cockiest man she knew and yet here he was, being serious.

Gilbert looked at Elizabeta, the way her lips curved into a soft smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Then again her face contorted. "Sorry the baby is kicking again," she said. He only nodded. "Would you like to feel it?" She asked and Gilbert's eyes widened. He had never touched her stomach, or any other woman's since he was a child. He nodded and she took his hand before gently placing it over her stomach.

He waited nervously, it was amazing really yet scary. Then he felt a small kick. He smiled. "Hey, he kicked!" He said excitedly before slowly placing another hand over her stomach. "Hey little one, can you do that again? For Uncle Gil?" Another kick and he softly laughed. "This is so cool," he said and looked up to see the woman smiling down at him.

His smile faded and he stood up. He looked at her in a way she had never seen before. "How about you take a nap?" He asked. "Can you play some music for me?" She asked and he nodded. He left before returning back with his small flute. He blew a few test notes before playing a soft tune. He played until he saw her fast asleep. She layed on her side and had a hand over her stomach. Her hair fell to her face and he gently moved it. He looked at her and sighed. He looked at her stomach and placed a hand over it. He felt movement And gently knelt beside it. "Hey little one, it's uncle Gilbert. Please don't hurt your mother too much anymore. I don't like to see her in pain." He whispered before standing and pulling the blanket over her.

He looked at her one last time. She was so beautiful and he loved her...but he knew it would never work out. He left and joined the boys outside.

"Oi, old man! Come play ball!" Lovino yelled. Gilbert joined them and Arthur frowned. "Great now the teams aren't even."

"How about each person and their kid?" Francis suggested. "Hold on, then that means my fratello won't play!" Lovino said and Feliciano smiled. "In that case he can take my place," Antonio suggested to make his henchman happy. "No. You're good we need you in our team," Lovino snapped.

"Then how about Alfred? He kinda sucks anyways, eh?" Matthieu said cheekily. "Dude not cool," Al replied angrily. " "Boys don't fight!" Arthur scolded.

"Then what do we do? Elizabeta can't exactly play either," Gilbert said. "How about I play?" They all turned to see two blondes standing on the grass. They had green eyes and their hair went to their shoulders. Everyone thought the same thing, 'who are they?' "Vash! Lily! What are you doing here?" Gilbert spoke up. "Mrs. Elizabeta invited me to play." Lily said quietly.

"Come meet everyone!" Gilbert said pulling Vash over with Lily following.

"This is Antonio, Francis, Rather, Matthieu, Alfred and Lovino." Gilbert introduced. "This is my cousin Vash and his sister Lily." Vash was holding onto his sister's hand and she looked slightly nervous about being the smallest there.

"Oh, so these are the kids you saved?" Vash asked looking at Lovino before shifting to Alfred. He was taller than Vash. "Are all you German's Intimidating?" Lovino asked noticing how scary this one also looked. His eyes landed on the little girl beside him. "Don't underestimate Lily," Gilbert said as he noticed him looking at Lily. "She's cute but if you mess with her," Gilbert said before Vash continued. "I'll fucking kill you before you can think otherwise."

Everyone gulped and then Lily ran into the house to play. They split into groups.

Lovino, Antonio, Vash, Matthieu and Gilbert made one team. Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Feliciano and Ludwig made the other. They were playing for hours and were at a tie when Lily came running out. "Everyone! It's Mrs. Elizabeta. She collapsed!" She yelled and everyone ran inside.


	14. Reunion part 3

"Just take deep breaths, Elizabeta." Gilbert sat holding the woman's hand in his own. They had found her on her the floor and carried her to her bed.

"We have to go get Roderick," Arthur said. "I'll go, I brought a horse." Vash said. "I'll go too," Germany said. "Me too, you will need help carrying all the stuff he brought along," Arthur said. The three saddled up and left quickly to look for him.

The rest looked into the room. Elizabeta was breathing heavily and seemed to be in so much pain. "What are we going to do?" Alfred asked.

"Obviously we wait. One of us has to get the doctor, it could be the baby," Antonio said. "I will go, and I'll take Feliciano with me," Francis said picking up his coat. "Why him?" Lovino asked not sure. "Because he knows where the doctor is, we don't," he replied as he quickly pulled Feliciano away.

Francis quickly helped Feliciano onto the horse's back before hoping on. The younger held onto him as they began to ride. It was beginning to grow cold. The horse began to run and Feliciano pointed in the direction to go.

Inside Elizabeta held tightly onto Gilbert's hand. The pain was excruciating and she could feel the baby coming. "Gilbert the baby," she choked out in pain. "Elizabeta can't you wait for the doctor?" Gilbert panicked. "Fucking hell Gilbert if I could I would!" She snapped.

Gilbert felt himself panic more. "Shieße. Antonio!" Antonio ran inside with Lovino and Alfred following. "Help. I don't know what to do!" Gilbert yelled before Elizabeta let out a pained groan. "You're going have to let me see." Antonio said as he stood at the end of the bed. Elizabeta nodded and allowed Antonio to look. They all watched as Antonio inspected and turned pale. "She's crowning," he said and Lovino took a peak. He indeed could see that the doctor wasn't going to make it. "We have to deliver the baby," he said and the rest felt their stomachs turn.

"I have never delivered a baby before," Antonio said. "Yeah dude, I don't think I can stomach that," Alfred also said. Elizabeta groaned again and Gilbert held her hand tighter. He hated to see her this way. "We have to try," Lovino said and pulled his sleeves up. "Is that okay with you Elizabeta?" He asked her. "Let's just hurry this up!" She said before her face contorted into pain again.

"Okay Alfred go stay with Lily and ask Matthieu to heat up some water," Lovino said and Alfred ran out the room. "Antonio bring in more sheets and a blanket to wrap the baby." Antonio ran to get the blankets. Lovino looked up at Gilbert who sat beside Elizabeta. He looked as if he was the expecting father. He shook his head and Matthieu came in with a small bucket and cloth. "I'm heating up more, but I thought this would help you relax," he said wringing out the cloth and placing it over her head.

Lovino checked her again and felt his stomach turn. It was disturbing to see but they didn't have a choice. He paled slightly and could feel vomit coming up. Antonio ran in with blankets and gloves. "Here, good luck," he said giving the gloves to his henchman. Lovino swallowed and took them. "Okay Antonio you're going to hold onto Elizabeta just in case she tries to hit me, Matthieu you're going to clean the baby," he said and they got into position.

"It's okay, just take deep breaths it'll be over soon," Gilbert said as he held tightly onto her hand. He placed gentle kisses on it as she groaned in pain.

"Okay I can see it, push when I tell you too," Lovino said as he got prepared. Matthieu came back with the tub of warm water and stood by Lovino with towels in hand. "Okay push."

"It's just down that road!" Feliciano said and they headed towards the small home. They quickly got off and ran to the door. They knocked loudly and the door was pulled open. "Yes?" A blonde woman stood there. "Where's the doctor?" Francis asked. "Oh. Ned!" She yelled into the house and a young man came to the door. "You need to come right away. There's a young woman who is about to give birth," Feliciano said and the doctor nodded. He went into the house and got a bag and a coat. "Are you coming Bella?" He asked and the woman nodded. She grabbed a coat and they rushed out the house. They got onto their horses and rushed back.

Elizabeta's screams could be heard throughout the house. Alfred laughed nervously in a separate room. "Are you nervous Mr. Alfred?" Lily asked. The young 12 year old sat calmly as she weaved the flowers together into a crown. "Yeah, it just sounds so painful." "Well, she is having a baby." Alfred sighed. It had been 20 minutes and he could still hear screaming.

Gilbert was now paler than ever and he could swear all blood circulation in his hand stopped. He looked nervously over at Antonio who held onto one of her legs not daring to look. Matthieu stood silently beside Lovino, who looked so concentrated and calm. Who knew the two kids in the room would be the ones calm during this. When had they become so mature? Matthieu had been helping Elizabeta with her breathing and Lovino told her to push. Gilbert had his hand nearly torn off and Antonio was there to hold onto Elizabeta.

"Just one more," Lovino said making everyone anxious. Matthieu was now ready and Lovino looked ready to pass out. Gilbert pulled Elizabeta closer and he now held onto her torso tightly. He watched her in pain before she began to slowly relax. He looked at Lovino who picked something up and smiled softly as a cry came out. Matthieu took it from his arms. "It's a girl."

Lovino continued to work while Matthieu moved the baby towards the tub of now warm water. Gilbert relaxed and placed a soft kiss onto her head as she smiled and relaxed into Gilbert's embrace. "Congratulations," Antonio said smiling at the two before taking all the bloodied sheets away. Lovino fell back onto a chair as Matthieu quickly cleaned the blood off the baby.

He wrapped her into a blanket and passed her to Elizabeta. "Congratulations on your daughter he said before joining Lovino. The two smiled at each other before a group burst in through the door.

Two blondes rushed in with Feliciano following after. The man looked over in shock at the two on the bed with the baby before looking at the two boys. "Oh my," the woman said walking over to Elizabeta. The doctor began a check up of Elizabeta while Bella took the baby and examined her.

"Did you boys deliver the baby?" He asked the two who stood awkwardly in the corner. "Yes, Lovino did," Matthieu replied quietly. "Well looks like you two did a good job. She could have lost the baby without a proper help," he said before turning back. "Are you the father?" He asked Gilbert who sat beside Elizabeta. "No, I'm her cousin-in-law. The father went to the next town earlier, he should be back soon," Gilbert replied and the doctor nodded.

Bella held the baby close and rocked her gently as Elizabeta was inspected. Antonio could see her from behind the door and watched her with interest. Ned took the boys outside and Bella followed giving the baby to the two. Ned asked them questions and wrote out a birth certificate.

"Hola, are you a nurse?" Antonio asked the blonde. She looked at him surprised before smiling. "No, I'm just his sister," she replied and he nodded. "Hey are you seeing anyone?" Antonio asked. "Why do you ask?" "I just wanted to know, maybe we could get together sometime and get some coffee. I'm here for two weeks and I think you're beautiful," Antonio said. Bella smiled. "Okay, how about Thursday?" Antonio nodded and looked over at his henchman in victory. Ned was glaring at him harshly and Lovino was scowling. He laughed nervously and Ned handed the certificate to Lovino before leaving with his sister.

Lovino moved to take the paper to Elizabeta but stopped. Through the crack in the door he could see Gilbert embracing her lovingly as she held her daughter tightly. He was... smiling as if it was their child. He sighed. He was hopeless and he felt pity over him. He turned back to join the group.

"Fratello you delivered the baby?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "Si, it was all Lovi," Antonio said proudly. "Wow fratello you are so cool!" Feliciano said hugging his brother. Lovino smiled softly before pushing his brother away. "No bastard I'm still mad at you," he said. "And I feel gross so I'm going to shower. Hopefully I can wash the trauma away," he said walking away.

Alfred sat with the rest still shaky from only hearing. "You didn't see it and you're traumatized? How do you think I feel eh?" Matthieu said watching his brother fidget as Lily served them tea. "What did Mrs. Elizabeta have?" She asked. "A girl," Matthieu replied. "We should take the baby and let her rest," Francis suggested. "I think we should let Gil and Elizabeta have a bit longer first," Antonio said with a wink. The rest nodded.

The other three were now searching frantically in the next town. It was getting late and they couldn't find the man anywhere. "Bloody hell where is he?" Arthur said irritated. The other two German cousins searched through the crowds. "There," Vash said before running off. The other two followed before spotting the man in a restaurant. They ran inside and Roderick's eyes widened when seeing them. "You need to go home now," Ludwig said pulling him up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roderick asked. "Your wife collapsed today and may give birth soon," Arthur said as Roderick left money on the table and followed them out. They went to Roderick's hotel room and began to pack all his things. "What is all this?" Ludwig asked as they tied everything to the horses. "Obviously stuff for the baby," Roderick said jumping onto his own horse. They began to head back quickly.

Gilbert lightly stroked Elizabeta's hair and looked at his niece. She was so tiny and beautiful, just like her mother. He looked at Elizabeta who looked tired and happy. "Here, get some rest. I'll watch her," Gilbert said picking her up gently. She nodded and gave her to Gilbert. "Oh, what's her name?" Gilbert asked from the doorway. Elizabeta thought for a second. "Rosaline."

Gilbert nodded and left with the baby in hand. He closed the door and went to sit with the group. Everyone quickly surrounded him and looked at the baby. The baby stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey little one, it's me. It's uncle Gilbert!" He said as the baby stared at him. She began to smile at him and he let out a soft laugh. "Gilbert I want to hold my niece!" Feliciano whined. "I do too! And Lovi will too when he comes out the shower," Antonio said. Gilbert looked at Lily who sat and watched them. "How about you Lily?" Lily smiled and nodded. She sat beside Gilbert and he gently placed the baby in her arms.

She smiled and cooed at the little girl. "What's her name?" She asked. "Rosaline," Gilbert replied. "She named my baby Rosaline?" They all turned to see Lovino with his pajamas and wet hair. "Your baby?" Alfred asked confused. "Yes my baby, I delivered her no? So I'm going to be her godfather." Lovino said looking at the small baby. "Lovino I don't think that's your choice, besides we don't know if their religion is the same as ours," Antonio said. "Yeah besides I want to be her godfather," Feliciano whined. "I live here anyways!"

"Yeah but you're more like her step-brother," Lovino pointed out. "But you're brothers too so wouldn't that make you her brother too?" Alfred asked. "...I called it first so whatever bastards," Lovino said crossing his arms. The baby began to cry and Lily handed her to Lovino. Lovino shifted awkwardly and with the help of Antonio held her correctly. "Have you even ever-" "No, I haven't actually." Lovino interrupted Feliciano with a scowl. He was never around babies so he had never held one before. Everything was new to him actually. The closest he had to holding a baby was holding Alfred 11 years ago and he wasn't even a baby. Lovino sighed as the baby continued to cry and let Antonio take her. "Maybe she's hungry," he said and began to walk around with her. "Elizabeta is resting though," Francis said. "Well the baby has to eat," Feliciano said. They nodded and gave the baby to Feliciano who went into the room and gave the baby to Elizabeta.

The rest waited in the living room and as the room became quiet they all drifted to sleep. The sun was rising when the next group went into the house. Everyone woke up from their uncomfortable positions and looked up. Roderick didn't stop to look at them and walked straight into the room. "What happened?" Arthur asked. "She had a girl." They all murmured before shifting back to sleep. The other three sighed and sat in exhaustion.

Roderick opened the door and found Feliciano awake holding the small baby in his arms while Elizabeta was asleep. He gently sat on the bed and woke up his wife. "Roderick, you're home." She said sleepily sitting up. "Yes, lay down it's okay. You need to rest," he said and she nodded laying back down. Feliciano handed him his daughter to see her. "Her name is Rosaline," she said and smiled at her husband. He looked in awe at his daughter. She looked just like him. "Why don't you go sleep Feliciano?" Roderick said and Feliciano nodded before leaving the new parents alone.

He sat beside Ludwig and leaned against him.

It was the afternoon when Lovino woke up. He turned and could see his brother snuggling with the sleeping German. He sighed and pulled a blanket over the two before doing the same for Antonio. He could smell coffee and he made his way into the kitchen to see Francis, the twins, and Gilbert seated awake. He sat down too with a groan and placed his head onto the table. "Gilbert," a voice made them all look up. Roderick stood awkwardly beside the table. "Can you help me set up the crib?" They all blinked as he fidgeted slightly.

"You don't know how?" Alfred asked. "No, I don't do that kind of work," Roderick replied. "I'll do it, no problem." Alfred stood and Gilbert followed. He hadn't had the chance to really talk to the teen so he figured now would be a good chance. "What about the rest of the baby room?" Francis asked. "Oh, I'm working on it," he replied and Lovino sighed. "We'll help," Matthieu said nudging Lovino. Lovino nodded and Roderick smiled. "Thank you. I still need to paint it." He said.

They walked outside and found Gilbert and Alfred already getting the pieces together. They took the bucket of paint and made their way inside lazily.

They were painting quietly when Feliciano walked in. "You're painting? Can I help?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "Sure bastard," Lovino replied not bothering to look. "Let's play some music!" Feliciano said and rushed to bring in the old record player. He turned it on and they listened to the music while painting.

Outside Ludwig had joined the other two and they were almost done. "Man if Lovino was here it would be the old group," Gilbert said. "Ja, he doesn't like me though," Ludwig said. He frowned slightly. "I'm sure it's not that dude. He's just mad about his brother giving you more attention," Alfred said putting the last piece. "There we go. Now we paint it." Alfred took the bucket of paint and gave them each a brush. "Ja. Don't worry Ludwig, Lovino just grew up differently." Gilbert said painting the crib. The crib was white and Gilbert had painted a small yellow chick onto it when they were done.

"That bird sure brings memories," Alfred said. He smiled. He missed being young and playing with all the kids. Now they hardly talked. Things had gone so different than he hoped. They made their way to the kitchen where Francis was finishing breakfast.

"Alfred can you call the boys down for breakfast?" He said and Alfred made his way upstairs. He could hear stomping and music so he rushed over. When he looked inside he could see the three of them dancing happily with the music playing. "Come dance, Al" Lovino pulled him into the dance while Feliciano swung Matthieu around. They danced happily until they could hear a shutter sound. They all turned to see Gilbert and Antonio at the door way with a camera. "Que Lindos. But I thought we were dance partners Lovi!" Antonio said with a pout. "Come on breakfast, hurry up my birdies!" Gilbert said running down the stairs. The rest ran after him making their way down the kitchen where the rest sat.


	15. Reunion part 4 (final)

Within the next two days everyone had helped finish set up the nursery. Rosaline had grown a large attachment to Alfred of all people.

They all sat and watched Alfred play with the baby amazed. Why Alfred of all people? Perhaps he was just good natured and his blue eyes held so much life. "Alfred I want to hold Rosaline now. Please, can I hold her?" Feliciano whined and Alfred allowed him to take the baby.

The adults were gone and though Elizabeta was nervous about leaving Rosaline with the kids, they convinced her to have a night out with the boys.

"Was really a good idea? She just gave birth 4 days ago," Ludwig said feeling uneasy. "She's scary, she'll be fine," Lovino answered.

"How about we play cards?" Matthieu asked and they all agreed. He passed the cards and they were in a deep game when Rosaline began to cry. Lovino took her gently and fed her from a bottle as they continued to play. He burped her and then handed her to Matthieu. They seemed to each have their own job with the baby. Alfred and Feliciano played with her and held her often. Lovino fed her and helped Feliciano changing diapers. Ludwig wasn't good with children so he usually just brought clothes or diapers when needed and then Matthieu was the skilled one. It was only natural that with his soft voice and gentle affection that he was always able to put baby Rosaline to sleep in her cranky moments.

They placed her in her crib as she slept peacefully and they went to the living room. They had time to spare until the adults arrived and playing cards was rather boring.

"Hey... want to do something fun?" Alfred said with a smirk. The rest looked at him intrigued. He ran into a room before coming back out with a box.

The rest surrounded him and looked at him as pulled out a very familiar looking hat. He placed the red hat onto Lovino's head and memories fluttered back.

"Haha, is this Antonio's? This is so old!" Lovino said cheerfully examining the hat. Alfred continued to pull out clothing items. "Hey, this is Papa's no?" Matthieu said pulling up a blue coat. "How did you find this?" Feliciano asked. "Roderick found them when we were cleaning the nursery," Alfred said with a smile.

"Al you should so put this on!" Lovino said throwing an outfit to him. Alfred stripped before throwing some to Lovino as well. They watched Lovino quickly strip and began to also pull on clothes. Pretty soon they were both dressed in very nostalgic pirate outfits and laughing. "You too!" Alfred said pulling on his brother's clothes. "Ludwig you too!" Feliciano said holding up some of the clothes. The other two blondes dressed quickly and shyly before they all began to laugh.

"Oi, tea bastard. Get off my ocean!" Lovino said pointing at Alfred with a smirk. The red coat was slightly loose on him, proving Lovino was smaller than Antonio was in his youth.

"This is my ocean, you bloody Spanish rat," Alfred said in his best English accent. "And you, bloody frog! I told you not to stick your dick near my territories!" Alfred said pointing at Matthieu. "Eh? Uh- uhm..." Matthieu became red and nervous before letting out in his best French accent, "Arthur, you wound me! Now let big brother invade your territories, non? Ohonononon." Lovino and Alfred let out a laugh. "Dude, that was perfect!" He shouted before looking at Feliciano. "Wait Feli doesn't have one," he said. Feliciano thought before running into the room. As he paced he was sure he heard a thud but ignored it. He returned with one of Roderick's jackets and he had his hair combed back and glasses on his face. "Wait!" Lovino shouted getting a pen and marking a mole onto his brother's face.

Feliciano pushed his glasses up and gave a disgusted look before imitating his guardian. "You are all fools. Especially you Gilbert." He returned to a smile and they all looked over to Ludwig. Ludwig flushed red and fidgeted knowing what they were expecting. "Come on Ludwig!" They all said expecting him to have fun too.

He pulled his hat down and sighed.

He threw his head back and his deep voice let out a bad yet good imitation. "Kesesese! I am awesome!" There was silence and Ludwig felt like an idiot.

Then Alfred let out a snicker and everyone broke out into hard laughter.

"I will fight you, Spanish fiend! And still have time for tea and scones!" Alfred said in a British accent as he pulled up a mop in hand. "Que dijeste? My brain is not as bright as mi Tomatoes but I will not loose with my Spanish Axe, Maria," Lovino said in a Spanish accent picking up a broom. They smiled and began to fight epically with the pretend swords.

Matthieu was quick to hug Feliciano and let out a "ohonon." "Let me go, you fool. I will tell my wife to come after you!" Feliciano said sounding annoyed. "Come, let big brother play too!" Matthieu said pervertedly.

"Don't forget ze awesome me! I'm awesome and you are not!" Ludwig said. Lovino and Alfred dropped their sticks and continued to beat Ludwig with pillows. "No, I am awesome!" Ludwig yelled as he picked up a pillow and also swung at them. Just then Alfred hit Matthieu yelling, "You perverted frog!" Matthieu also picked up a pillow and began to swing. "You shouldn't be insulting me with those eyebrows Arthur!" Matthieu yelled as he began laughing. "Si Kirkland! Your pirate days are over!" Lovino said also hitting Alfred. "Kesesese!" Ludwig said as he too joined in hitting Alfred.

"You fools cannot understand the beauty of my piano. I refuse to live without the choir. I will now show my disgust by playing the piano," Feliciano said pushing up the glasses he wore.

Then, laughter was heard. Not their laughter but someone else's. They all stopped and turned to see the adults standing holding in their laughter as Gilbert continued to take pictures.

They looked at them like deers in front a moving car. They had been caught and even had evidence. What now? They could kill them and destroy the evidence, or run. What was it going to be?

"You saw nothing!" Alfred yelled before they all ran out the room quickly.

They continued to laugh. They had been home and first heard them laughing, when they peeked through the window, they saw them getting dressed into their old costumes. They snuck around back and watched them as they imitated them. They had to hide in a closet while Feliciano ran into a room but Gilbert had found a camera in there and began to take pictures. It seemed those boys were still pretty cute.

Two weeks seemed to have passed in the span of 3 days for them. They all sat in the living room on their final night there. "How about we all dance? Please can we?" Feliciano begged. After much whining everyone had agreed. This time though, they had the old record player. "Tarentella?" Antonio asked as he looked through the records. He watched Lovino's face lit up. "Sure, if you're desperate to dance it bastard," Lovino said standing. The music began to play and Antonio walked over to his henchman. Gilbert however, had taken Lovino's arm and pulled him into the dance before Antonio could.

"Hey! That's my Lovi!" Antonio whined. Gilbert laughed and stomped about with the Italian boy. No, not a boy. He was an adult now. He looked at him and smiled. How big his little duckies were now. He could still remember Lovino stomping about that one night 11 years ago. He missed seeing the small kids that ran about. Now they were big handsome men. Shit his baby brother was now growing taller than him.

"You've grown Lovino. How I miss you crying in my arms," Gilbert teased as they danced. "S-shut up old man! Don't get sentimental on me now," Lovino said blushing. Gilbert laughed. They soon switched partners and he now danced with Alfred.

"Oh right. Your about my height now," Gilbert said. Lovino was a lot smaller and so cute. He looked into the big sparkly blue eyes of this boy and smiled. They still held so much life. "Gilbert? I'm going to miss you guys," Alfred said with a light smile. They were soon joined into a large circle and danced around Lovino and Antonio who danced in the center laughing.

They all danced and drank the night away and had their moments with baby Rosaline for one last time.

The next day, they said their goodbyes. Lovino and Feliciano were off to study in Italy the following month. Antonio moved to Austria to be with his new girlfriend. After a horrible first date where her brother came along, they became fastly in love.

Though they bickered often, Arthur and Francis still had the spark in their long time relationship. Alfred left school early to train to be a pilot. Within four years Matthieu was now a writer. Much to his parent's surprise he was a wonderful writer and he was now married with children.

Lovino had his small restaurant and it was a big success. Feliciano and Ludwig were also dating now and Gilbert was still having drinking contests.

 _3_ _years later~_

"Hurry up daddy!" The young girl pulled her father by the arm towards the garden. "Rosaline don't pull so hard," Roderick said following behind. "But everyone will be here soon!"

They went outside and sure enough a group began to walk towards them. "It's uncle Gilbert!" She yelled running towards them. Gilbert smiled as he picked up the small girl. "Hallo princess. Look how big you have gotten! Happy birthday!" She giggled and said her thanks a s he placed her down and her father got closer. "Hey princess, don't you even say hi to me?" The now 25 year old Italian crouched down to look at the girl. "I see you liked the dress I bought you," Lovino said smiling at her. She twirled in it happily. "Yes uncle Lovino, it is beautiful," she replied. She had grown to look just like Roderick but she had Elizabeta's eyes and attitude. The group set her gifts on the table and Elizabeta came out to greet them.

Lovino and Gilbert played with the young girl as Feliciano and Ludwig talked to the couple. Suddenly a voice pulled their attention away. "Ah! Mi Lovi is so big!" They all turned to see a 37 year old Antonio with the beautiful Bella next to him and a child holding her hand. Behind him were Ned, Vash, and Lily, who grew into a beautiful woman also.

Antonio all but jumped into Lovino's arms. "Look how old you look, bastard." Lovino said this but he knew, Antonio still looked Young and Handsome. "Hey bastard. Remember me?" Lovino asked the small child. He nodded before going to play with the younger girl. "Wow he grew up too. How old is he now?" Lovino asked looking at Antonio's son. "He's turning 6 soon," he replied. Lovino could still remember visiting baby Romano many years back. He smiled. How big he was now and he looked just like Bella but with dark chocolate curls. Not long after another family came in. "Hey dude! The best uncle in the world is here!" Alfred announced with a blonde 5 year old child on his shoulders. Everyone sent glares. Surely he wasn't the best uncle. They watched him throw himself into the game with the kids and Gilbert. Arthur and Francis placed gifts on the table, followed by Matthieu who held a child in his arms, and his wife behind him. "Wow Mattie another one?" Gilbert asked looking at the belly forming on his wife. She was sweet woman who was pretty shy, just like Matthieu. Lovino snickered. "You Just don't stop do you Matt? This is your third right?" Matthieu nodded. "Yes, well my wife is so beautiful I just can't stop myself," he said shyly and his wife turned a bright shade of red. He placed his young 2 year old daughter down and Alfred quickly brought the child into their game. His two children were surprisingly out going, nothing like both parents. The girl had short blonde hair and the boy had almost silver hair and Matthieu's soft violet eyes. Too cute if the others said so.

It was unfortunate that they hardly spoke to the twins and old pirates often because they lived so far away. "We're actually moving to France so we will be much closer now," Francis announced.

Things sure were progressing now. Their family was growing up and starting new families. They were slowly coming together, living much closer now.

"Well, we are the only ones without kids," Gilbert said watching the parents busy about. "I'm busy with work, besides I have my niece and nephew," Alfred announced. He loved his brother's children like his own. "I don't want kids." Lovino said. He looked at the rest and felt his heart sting a bit. He did sometimes miss having someone around. "We're males but we're considering adoption," Feliciano announced and Lovino felt envious of his brother. "We finished our job, huh Arthur?" Francis said and Arthur scoffed.

"And you old man?" Lovino asked Gilbert. Gilbert looked at Elizabeta and smiled. "I'm too old for kids now," he said. "Non! I am not old! I am young and beautiful!" Francis yelled and everyone jumped in surprise. "Calm down! You might be old but I am too you know. But that doesn't mean you're not beautiful anymore. I mean.. well..." Arthur said and began to blush from embarrassment. "Arthur... I love you," Francis said kissing the other man.

"Forever alone," Alfred said as the other two single men nodded. "Well and them," Gilbert said pointing to his other two cousins and Ned who talked with Roderick.

They were all happy though. They wish they could be this close forever. They would like to be a close family. For now they just enjoy the days they are together though.

"Hey guys! I'm going to be the hero okay?" Alfred announced. "Why are you always a hero?" His nephew asked curiously. "Well, because I want to be. Heros are so cool!" Alfred said. He could remember ever so slightly the man who convinced him that being a hero beat being a pirate.

"Heros are lame. Let's play pirates!" Romano said. "No way, Pirates are totally lame," Alfred announced. Antonio and Arthur glared at him and Gilbert snickered. "I have pictures that say otherwise," he said and the 5 boys turned red. Yes, they remember that.

"Okay bastards, let's play pirates!" Lovino said getting a toy sword and fighting with Alfred as they all cheered.

They played with smiles even as Antonio, Arthur and Gilbert joined. Pirates, sure it was fun to pretend but they knew what it meant to be a pirate. And though they still act, they know that being a real pirate is no child's play. They learned the hard way and knew these kids wouldn't know it first hand. They preferred it that way. And the two vowed to enjoy life because Clarke gave up his for theirs.

"Al, be careful!" Matthieu yelled. A loud crashing sound. "Fratello!" Feliciano yelled. The two boys looked up clumsily. "You two are still something," Gilbert said helping them up after dropping a table in their fight.

A wooden boat sat in the display window of a small Italian restaurant in Italy. A pirate ship, that was not meant for a child to play with any longer. It held an adventure story that Lovino hoped he wouldn't go through again, because who wants to be a pirate anyways? (When you can be a hero)


	16. Small talks

**America:** Hey why don't I have kids?

 **Romano:** Or me? Aren't we the main characters?

 **Italy:** fratello we aren't here to whine.

 **Prussia:** And where is my chapter?

 **Spain:** It's coming, Prussia. The author just wanted us to say a few things about the story.

 **France:** that is right, Mon Ami

 **Prussia:** bleh

 **Romano:** okay bastards first on the list, Author Iroyuki would like to thank all the readers

 **America:** second she apologizes for any dislikes of the story but she could also care less about your negative opinion

 **Prussia:** Iroyuki says _"haha did you like my ending though? I liked_ _the boat scene, what was your guy's favorite?"_

 **Italy:** Oh! Mine is when fratello and I are dancing together

 **Spain:** Si, mine too! And when he is in my outfit, and any scene where Lovino is cute!

 **England:** I suppose I like when Clarke comes out

 **France:** I like the one when Arthur and Francis confess!

 **England:** Of course you do

 **America:** The candy scene

 **Germany:** I suppose the scene with Gilbert and Ludwig as children was interesting

 **Canada:** I like the one where they dress up. Also the baby kicking scene with Gilbert

 **Prussia:** The scene when Gilbert first finds them. He's pretty awesome

 **Romano:** when Lovino tells off Ludwig. *In his mind* _the one when he goes back with Antonio._

 **Austria:** the one when they all go home.

 **Hungary:** Lovino's birthday party.

 **America:** okay next thing on the list. Turns out the story was going to be very different. As the story progressed though, a lot of things changed like:

 **Spain:** The saving. Clarke originally finds Lovino and tells him he has to escape because the ships are sinking. While Lovino is leaving the boat he finds Alfred being taken away and he watches Clarke kill the man before getting stabbed. Lovino then pushed Al into the water and jumps in after they get chased and they leave with loose boards as a raft.

 **Prussia:** that's evil! Anyways following this story, they were supposed to meet a certain Pirate while dying at sea. Who was the pirate? Gilbert of course! That didn't happen though.

 **Italy:** that's right instead we went with a softer turn and we had them arrive safely in Germany where Gilbird was supposed to find them starving. The bird then leads Gilbert to them and he takes them in knowing who Lovino was.

 **Romano:** there was also going to be a fight scene between Alfred and Lovino where Al runs away and they find him with Elizabeta. That didn't happen either.

 **England:** the fight was about which pirate parent was better. _(Arthur of course)_

 **Canada:** Also Iroyuki wanted to stay True to Hetalia where Francis was the cause of Ludwig's amnesia but then the story just wouldn't tie. Sorry guys

 **Francis:** Well, do you think the story would be better that way? I think not. It would have been a very violent story.

 **America:** yeah dude, what's up with that? Anyways thanks for reading

 **Romano:** be sure to keep a look out fo-

 **Prussia:** FOR MEIN AWESOME CHAPTER!

 **Romano:** and if you like dark and twisted, Iroyuki may or may not be releasing a new story with me as the victim...wait... What?

 **Spain:** _*reading book*_ abused church orphan huh?

 **Romano:** Let me see that, bastard!

 **Canada:** and if you prefer lighter stories, be sure to check out "like love." Request are still being taken for it.

 **Italy:** Bye Bye!


	17. Just Mein (awesome) story

_**I did it. Sorry if it's bad. This is the final chapter guys sorry I was so late.**_

 _..._

 _"Disgusting child." "Son of a demon." "He should just go die." "Go back to hell you freak!" "Burn him!"_

How long did I hear those words? How long have I been out casted? My whole life. Why? Because I was different. My pale skin and white hair scared the town and my red eyes made me look like a demon.

I can remember the town wanting to burn me for being a child of sin. Where was my father? I couldn't say. I ran only to trip on my own feet and fall down, as they beat me that day I showed everyone that I indeed do bleed red.

There was another woman and she was different as well. She would always clean my wounds and hug me when I cried. She was different from my father who would look at me sternly and tell me not to cry. At the time, I didn't understand why he seemed so cruel.

"You are special, little angel," the woman would tell me. "Don't listen to those cruel people. God has a story for you too," she said. I remember she was always in bed and I would lay with her and her large stomach. "It's your little brother or sister," she told me as I felt her round stomach. I was so excited to see my sibling and I would love to sit beside her as she sang by the fireplace when she wasn't in bed.

The night my brother was born I sat beside her alone holding only the small newborn in my arms. "Mutti, Mutti don't go. please," I cried as she layed on the bed dying. "Gilbert, my little angel. Take care of your brother," she told me before she died. The baby in my arms cried and I did too. "Mutti! Mutti, please wake up!" I yelled.

My father came in a rush and saw me crying with my brother in my arms. He took the child and looked at the dead woman on the bed. "Gilbert. Gilbert look at me," he said holding onto my shoulder shaking me slightly. "Don't cry. You mustn't cry," he said as his eyes began to glass over. I nodded and I never saw that woman again. I still miss the loving warmth she gave to me, though she wasn't my mother. My brother was named Ludwig, after his beautiful mother Luana.

Time went on and my father left often. Ludwig and I were often alone. It was up to me to take care of the both of us and I did my best to care for him. I was a ten year old boy when I was given the responsibility of watching over my young brother. We weren't merchants, my father was a poor Fisher. He was gone for days on end trying to find money. I was 13 when we began to starve. I can remember taking 3 year old Ludwig outside and watching the other boys play with each other and with their fathers. How I longed to live that way, but I knew I couldn't. One night a man came looking for borrowed money. He said he would kill me and my brother if my father did not pay.

I was taken that night in exchange for another week to live. I remember being in so much pain and trying to hold in my tears so that Ludwig does not see.

I didn't know how to get the money, I didn't know what to do, I sold most of our belongings and still did not have enough. I had no other way, I had to sell myself, for Ludwig's sake. Finding people wasn't hard, the job was. Watching men up to 3 times my age tower over me, telling me things you shouldn't say to a kid.

I wanted my father to come home. I wanted him to come and tell me it would be alright, that it was all just a nightmare. I wanted to hear Luana's voice as she called me a 'special angel' again. I wanted to hear her sing like she used to. I could hear Ludwig crying from hunger and I go to him. "Don't cry, Ludwig. Please don't cry," I said as I held him tightly. I didn't know what to do. We were starving and had no food or money. What was I to do?

I was 14 when my father came back. I didn't have to guts to hate him. I was just happy that he finally came back. "Vati. You're home," I said hugging him. He held me tightly and told me we were going to be together more often. He promised. He promised to take me on a trip but we had to leave Ludwig with Roderick. We arrived and we talked.

I remember thinking how snotty Roderick was. He was 16 and a "little master," damn rich kids. He would never know what I went through. A small toddler caught my attention though. A girl about 2 years old struggling to walk around in her green dress. She had brown hair and a weird looking curl. "That's Feli. Her grandfather died so she was left here with me," Roderick said crossing his arms. He is such an arse. I remember bullying him when I visited him when I was a child. I only had seen him about 5 times but me and his neighbor always fought with him. What was the boy's name? Elli. He had a hard punch for sure and they used to play fight all day.

"Gilbert, is that you?" A voice said as I left into the garden. I urned and saw a girl with long brown hair tied back and in a boy's outfit. "Who are you?" I asked confused. "It's me! Elizabeta!" She yelled running over. She pulled me into a hug and I only stared confused. Who was this girl? I studied her face before realizing that it was Elli. "Huh? You're a girl!" I yelled suddenly. I studied her closer, same hair color and eyes, only this time she was cute and had breast. "How long are you staying? We should go into the woods and play later!" She yelled and I felt my face heat up. "I'm leaving soon actually. Maybe next time," I said looking at her. She pouted and gave another smile. "Okay, well it was nice seeing you! Stop by again" She said leaving. I felt something different that day. I suppose you would call it a crush at the time. But I was a loser and I knew she wouldn't want me. Not after everything I went through.

I stood in the garden and heard light sniffles. I looked around before noticing a small toddler in the grass. As i got closer I noticed the little boy was crying. He told me Roderick was giving him away. I felt bad, how could that jerk just give away a child? He proved to be quite an energetic thing though and pretty soon a man came and picked him up. He was tall and had tan skin with dark curls. He had on a red pirate outfit and even I felt impressed. I watched the child leave and just like that, he was forgotten. At the time, I didn't think he would play such a large part in my tumbling life.

I said my goodbye to Ludwig and followed my father to his ship. I had never been so happy before. I remember thinking that I would never sell my body again. That my father would never leave us like that ever again. I never thought though, that he would die in front of me. One of the workers fell over board during a storm. My father went in to save him. The man was saved but my father didn't make it. I felt every last bit of my sanity leave me then. I no longer cared about anything.

I didn't cry, father wouldn't have wanted me too. No instead I killed half of the crew and tortured the one my father saved. Why? Because it was fun. I decided not to go back for Ludwig. What would I tell him? He would grow up in a real home with Roderick, not with me.

I spent two years living a constant cycle. Alcohol, women, sex, males, alcohol, murder, sex, more alcohol. I didn't care anymore. My life was over and I was going to keep at it until someone finally ended my life.

I was 16 when I met someone who would change me for good. I ended up in Prussia with a destroyed ship and dead crew members after one of my rampages. I looked around hoping to get money from anyone to get the hell out of there. That was when I saw him. He was old and wore a blue cloak and he looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked as I approached him. Rich guys were easy to win over, I assumed this guy was no different. "It appears my ship was destroyed. I am looking for a soothing night, can you help me?" I asked. He agreed and took me to his home. Just as I suspected, easy.

He gave me a room and as he showed me around I slowly began to remove my bloodstained clothes. "Do you need more clothes?" He asked looking at me. I only looked at him like he was an idiot. Did he not know what I wanted? How stupid can he be? He took a pair of clothes out and gave them to me. "I do not want such services from you. I'll let you stay without charge. You're too young to be doing such things anyways," He said before walking away. I was left stunned that night. He let me stay for weeks and I opened up to him. He also had a past and he was an inspiring person. He was to me the father figure I always needed. He gave me everything for the price of nothing, only to stay out of trouble. I'll admit I still got into bar fights and often found myself in another person's room but he was always so forgiving. He was someone I looked up too. One of the few people who never judged me. He had earned the title of old man Fritz and he had changed me.

He died though. I found him dead in his arm chair one day. I left soon after and took with me only his blue jacket and hat. I raised his flag high because I was no longer German. I was Prussian, and I was worth something just as he had told me.

I made my way to Austria, I knew what I had to do now. Ludwig needed me, and I was going to be there for him, just as Fritz was there for me. I would be there for him because our Father wasn't.

...

I made it back and Roderick was surprised to see me. "I thought you were dead!" He yelled. "Where were you all this time? I had to watch two kids myself, do you have any idea what that is like?" He yelled. "You sound like my wife. Shut up already," I said. Elizabeta had also came to see me. I was breathless as I saw her. she was even more beautiful in her green dress and her hair down and pinned with a flower clip. I was sure I had fallen in love with her. She blushed as she talked to me and I wanted her more than anything, but my chance never came.

I was so excited to see Ludwig, I was sure he had grown up now. However I saw him and something inside of me cracked. I didn't realize how unprepared I was. Little Ludwig was now 6 years old and he looked exactly like our Father. "Bruder? Where's Vati?" He asked. "Ja, come on. Let's go home," I said pulling him along. He sure had became persistent though and wouldn't stop asking. We were in a new small home that I managed to afford. One particular night I was drunk and depressed. I found myself hating my father that night for not being there for me. "Bruder. Why won't you tell me what happened to Vati?" Ludwig asked. "Fuck Ludwig just shut up! He's fucking gone alright? So shut up!" I yelled at him. "Damn drunkard," he murmured and I snapped. I was only conscious for three of the hits I gave him. I came too and he was passed out on the floor and bruised. I cried that night and didn't let him go. I was sure he was dead but he woke up hours later.

"Bruder? When did you get so big?" He asked as he looked at me. I sobbed and apologized a million times and he had no memory of me ever leaving, but he never questioned it. I was thankful for that, I decided I would hide it forever and change for the better. I drank less and got a proper job working with my neighbor, carrying her heavy deliveries. I also refused to see anyone from then on. I tried serious dating, but they weren't Elizabeta. I couldn't find myself to love anyone like I had fallen for her. Things were going well for Ludwig and I. We were living normally until I came across something peculiar.

I rewarded myself with some beer after a hard day of work and made me my way home. It was raining and my pet canary was nowhere in sight. I began to walk away before two figures caught my attention. I turned and looked at the two small children curled up together by the bar, sleeping alone in the rain. I remembered myself and Ludwig as I looked at them and I teared up slightly. I knew I couldn't leave them alone, and I wasn't going to. I would change their lives, just as Fritz changed me.


End file.
